


One Chance- Jurdan College AU

by Judexcardanxgreenbriar



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hate to Love, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Touching, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judexcardanxgreenbriar/pseuds/Judexcardanxgreenbriar
Summary: Summary: Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.
Relationships: Jude Duarte & Taryn Duarte, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Taryn Duarte/Locke, The Bomb/The Roach (The Folk of the Air)
Comments: 101
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *this is kind of short. I just wanted to make part 1 an overview before I got into the main storyline. Let me know what you think, this is my first au. If you want to give me any pointers or what I could write in here, feel free to tell me what y'all would like to see. Btw I know this is a lot like a high school set up but I need them to be college age soo that’s why it sounds a lot like a high school set, please bear with me. You’ll understand why.

Jude is starting her sophomore year of college. Her freshman year was the best. But, it was only the best because one person was absent in her life and she felt like she could finally breathe again. Elfhame University is a pretty big place. Most of everybody goes there from her highschool at Greenbriar academy, but Cardan Greenbriar. But I assume, already rich people don’t need to go to college when they already have money. 

Cardan picked on her a lot at school, but Jude was also a very pickable person, per se. She was defiant which made people pick on her more. Taryn was the same way at first, but then she started dating Locke and became one of them. She never picked on Jude, but she never stopped it. Don’t get me wrong, they still love each other, but one put her boyfriend in front of family. They always planned on sharing a dorm once out of high school, but their grudges made that impossible. They now each have their own dorm by themselves. 

Cardan and Jude were enemies. Cardan would make fun of Jude, and Jude turned right back around and humiliated him. It became a game of who could best each other in humiliation. Most people cheered on Cardan more than Jude only because he was popular and could get away with whatever he wanted.. mostly. Not every teacher put up with Cardan’s bullcrap. Cardan definitely made Jude’s senior year of high school a living hell. One day, he wrote all over her locker with colorful language calling her crap. Everyone laughed. And Jude had never been more hurt by a “joke” in her life. It hurt so bad because Cardan meant what he said. It wasn’t a joke to him. But on the inside, Cardan did feel bad. In fact, he felt so bad that that was the last time he tried to humiliate Jude. Because Jude doesn’t break, at least not in front of people and she broke down in front of the whole school. He did feel bad, but by God, he never admitted it.

Jude still has the same friend group as she did in highschool. It consisted of Van, Liliver, and Garret. They never called each other by their own names, they all had code names. Van was called the Roach, Liliver was called the Bomb, and Garrett was called the Ghost. Roach and Bomb were a couple. Ghost had a crush on Taryn, but he would never admit it, but everyone kinda felt like he did. These four would do anything for each other. In fact, they were more like a family.

As for Jude and Taryn’s family home life, Jude and Taryn were adopted at the age of seven after their parents died in a car accident. It was hard on them, but this nice family, which makes them feel loved and wanted, adopted them. Madoc and Oriana are their parents, Vivienne is now their big sister, and Oak is now their little brother. This family is not perfect, but they are normally always there for each other. 

Jude likes to keep and stuff down all her feelings. But in reality, she’s avoiding them, but who can blame her. Taryn, on the other hand, doesn’t mind showing hers. Jude is more of the sporty, outdoorsy type, and Taryn is all in a girly girl. They are the total opposite of each other. Which is funny because they look just alike. Rather than Jude’s lean muscles, you wouldn’t be able to tell them apart. They both have light acorn brown eyes, and wavy brown hair. They are both about 5’2. People think they are gorgeous. 

Then there is the popular kids group which contains Nicasia with her blue and dark brown hair, Valerian with his red hair and muscular body, Locke with his orange-red hair, and in high school, Cardan with his black wavy hair that touched the tip of his ears and his lanky figure was in the popular group. Well, he kinda orchestrated it, but now it's just Valerian, Nicasia, and Locke with Taryn at his side. 

Well, now it is the first day of sophomore year, and Jude is ecstatic. She really doesn’t enjoy school work, but she enjoys staying with her friends. She has already moved into her dorm, and has it all decorated. She gets up on the first day of college and puts on a mini blue jean skirt with a white shirt tucked in with a flannel shirt tied around her waist, and puts her hair in a loose ponytail. She was excited! She planned to meet up with Roach, Bomb, and Ghost in her homeroom class. She walks with a skip in her step all the way to the grand doors of the university. She takes a minute to admire it before walking in. She goes to her locker, puts her things up and gets what she needs out, and heads to her home room. 

She walks in the room when she looks around and sees, and dark pair of eyes smirking and looking right at her. Bomb was behind her, trying to get her attention before she walked in, but it was too late. She already saw him before Bomb had time to warn her. She stood there for a second and just stared before turning around and walking out of the room. Jude was thinking **I’m leaving this school. I have to transfer somewhere else.**  
But her home room teacher, Mr. Noggle, interrupts her thinking process while she was walking out,”Mrs. Jude, where do you think you're going? Class starts in 2 minutes.”  
Jude turns back around and gives a sad grin and said,” I’m just going to take a seat now.” Noggle nodded.  
Jude went and sat by Roach and Ghost who gave her a pity smile and the bomb sat right behind her feeling awful for not being able to warn Jude before she saw him.  
The only thing Jude was thinking was **how am I going to be able to finish college. This is going to be high school all over again.** Oh and if you're wondering who Jude doesn’t like, it’s no other than…

_Cardan Greenbriar_


	2. humiliation beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the prologue!! It really means a lot. Again, I am not the best writer but I tried my best.I am going to try to update every Friday. I will be busy tomorrow so you guys get a chapter a day early this week. I hope you enjoy and your advice and tips is greatly appreciated. Feel free to let me know what you guys would like to see.

Jude is beyond livid for the fifteen minute homeroom class which they have to go for attendance. The bomb tries to talk to her, but Jude just ignores her, well, really she is deep in thought of how she can kill Cardan. So when the professor Noggle says dismissed, Jude jumps up from her seat but before she can leave a strong hand grips her shoulder and turns her around. **By God if this is Cardan I’m going to smack him.**

She turns around, sees his pretty face and smacks it hard. She could hear the remaining classmates in the room take a deep breath of air. She surprised herself with how hard she could hit when she becomes angry. Cardan put a wicked smile on his face as he said,”Jude, Jude, Jude, my sweet Jude, did you miss me?” This was obviously said in his sarcastic tone of voice. 

Jude rolled her eyes,”Yeah, you wish.” She walked out of the class room and went to her other class which thank God, was without Cardan. The roach tapped Jude on the shoulder once she sat down and asked,”Is everything ok?”

“Why is he here? I can’t do college with him here. Heck, I barely survived high school with him.” The anger in her voice disappearing, replaced with a little bit of worry.

“Remember Jude, we are always here for you” he said while placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at Bomb and Ghost. Jude just nodded. Next Jude had a break from classes and she sat outside the university until her friends were done with their class so they could go get lunch together. And so coincidentally, Cardan had a break too. They didn’t have the same classes but they had the same break time, wonderful. He finds Jude on her phone, sitting on a bench. Jude quickly looks up, sees who it is and says,”Nope, nope, I am not sitting here wasting my time talking to you.” She begins to get up to walk away. 

Cardan puts his hand over his heart and scrunches up his face acting like the words sting. “Jude, how many times do I have to apologize? I went too far, I get it. You can stop avoiding me now.”

She turns around, face red with anger,” No Cardan, I can’t stop avoiding you. What you did was unforgivable. Do you know what people told me for the rest of the year? That I was worth just as much as the dirt on the bottom of their shoes. And you know what? I started to believe it.” She was basically shouting at this point. She didn’t mean to let that last bit fall out of her mouth. She didn’t want to seem vulnerable in front of Cardan.

“Jude-” but it was too late. Jude had already walked away before he could say anything else. Well, it wasn’t like he knew what to say either. 

She went and sat at the other end of the parking lot hoping no one would see her. She just wanted to scrunch in a corner and never come out again. She wanted to go back to before her parents died. She wanted to go back to when life was good, and fun. As she sat here with her thoughts bundled inside her head, she sees Taryn and Locke walk out the door. **Please don’t see me. Please don’t.** Too bad. Taryn saw her. Taryn with a happy face, and Locke with an amused face, comes up to her. Taryn quickly lost her happy expression and replaced it with a worried one when she could physically see the anxiousness of Jude. 

“Jude, what's wrong?” Taryn asked, worried.  
Jude rubbed her face and started to get up. “Nothing you can fix.” She hated how resentful the words came out.  
Because Locke always has to make his presence known he spoke up,”Man, I wonder if this has anything to do with Cardan.” Spoken sarcastically.  
Jude, through gritted teeth,”I wonder if it does, Locke, it would be nice if you would let me know.” Jude walked away knowing that any moment her friends would come rescue her from the trap of everyone else. 

Not much longer later, Jude meets her friends and they get into the bomb's car, and goes to a little diner called Underseas diner. Everybody talked at the table except Jude. Ghost knew something was up so he asked her, “Hey Jude, did anything happen while we were gone?”

“No, nothing worth telling.”  
“Jude, we are your friends. You can tell us anything.”  
“I am just thinking.”  
The Bomb pipes in,”Sure, It’s ok boys, i’ll get it out of her later.” Bomb then continues to wink at Ghost and Roach. They laugh as Jude rolls her eyes and smiles.

They all ate together and celebrated their first day of college. Unfortunately, Jude had one more class she had to attend. It was her least favorite, it was literature. She hated anything with paper and reading but oh well, there’s college for ya. 

She was running a little behind so when she got to class, there was only one seat left. It was by the one person she was trying to avoid. It felt like the universe was trying to pull them together and she didn’t understand why. She groaned inwardly and went and sat down. She sat as close to the side of her chair away from Cardan as she possibly could. 

She was thankful though because this time he didn’t try to talk to her. She would just periodically see him look over. He also kept on hitting his pen on the desk, Jude guessed it was out of boredom or it was a nervous tick. **Do I make him nervous?** Jude thought. 

When they dismissed the class, she was out of there before the professor could even finish the sentence. She raced back to her dorm. Her dorm felt almost like a security blanket. A safe place to hide. 

She changed into some comfortable clothes, and sat down on her bed. She ate some mac and cheese and watched some netflix. Then she heard her phone buzz. It was Vivi.  
She said flatly “Hello.”  
“Umm, Hi I wanted to see how your first day was?” Vivi said hesitantly.  
“Oh Vivi, it was great.”  
“What’s wrong? Did something embarrassing happen? Don’t tell me you started your period and it got all over her bottoms in front of everyone?”  
“Uhh no, Vivi, that didn’t happen. Cardan decided he needed to join college. I walk in homeroom, and there he sits, in all his glory.”  
“Ohhhh Nooooo”  
“Yep, I smacked him in the face in front of a bunch of people.”  
“Oh wow, Jude.” Vivi paused. “I swear, one day you're going to end up with him. Your biggest enemy is going to become your best friend.”  
Jude was quiet for a moment and then said,” I got to go Vivi, someone is calling in.”  
She heard Vivi say, “sure” right before she hung up. 

There is no possible way Jude could ever think about Cardan being the one for her. Just thinking of all the stuff he did. The bullying scarred her. She at least hopes Vivi was just joking because if she wasn’t, and she is being literal, then she might be right because when is Vivi ever wrong? 

Day two of school and Jude was not prepared for it. She gets up and ready, she forgets breakfast because, well, is that really important? When she walks in the grand wooden doors people are giving her weird sneers and smirks. She thought maybe something weird had happened before she got there. But, all that changed once she knew what her locker had on it. **It is senior year of highschool all over again,** she thought. 

Someone had taken a video of her slapping Cardan, everyone probably knew that reunion was worth looking at. They took screenshots of the video at different points of view. She didn’t even realize her peers had their phones out because she was so angry at Cardan. They had put notes on her locker saying “Maybe kissing Cardan would make him want you. Try that next time.” She was mad. She looked around and saw that a crowd was enclosing her, and people were laughing. But she wasn’t going to give them the last laugh. 

She looked around looking for one particular face. And boom, right there leaning against the other lockers, with the biggest smile he could muster was Cardan. She pulled him to the middle and said very loudly, “Ok, ok, if this is what you guys are dying to see then i’ll make it happen.” She grabbed Cardans chin, and brought his lips to her mouth. Cardan’s back hit the lockers with a thud. It was a hard and deep kiss. Like almost something they both needed, but would never admit. Jude broke it off abruptly, surprised. Not surprised that Cardan didn’t back away, or make some witty remark, but because she was feeling something that she couldn’t place.

She quickly turned to her silenced audience, and said with a big mask of a smile on her lips,”Happy?” and she walked right back out of those big grand doors. On her way out, she passed Bomb with her mouth hung open, the Ghost and Roach had wide eyes plastered on to their faces, and Taryn with a frown and Locke with a smirk of enjoyment. Jude was walking back to her dorm and the one thing she thought about was that it was only the second day and she would already miss a class. And, maybe how sweet that kiss was but she quickly shook her head to get that thought out immediately. 

Jude went back to her dorm, and bawled. She was humiliated, again. She couldn't believe she didn’t see the trap coming. She kept on wondering, **Was this Cardan’s doing? Did he have this ultimate plan?** Little did she know, she would soon find out. She did the only thing she knew to do. She called Vivi.  
“Hello” Vivi greeted.  
“Vivi, it is senior year all over again.”  
“Woah, Jude, what’s wrong?”  
Jude told her the rundown of what had happened.  
“Jude, walk your butt back into your next class and show them who’s boss. Don’t show them that their words hurt you because that will only want to make them hurt you more,”  
Through the sniffles,” Ok I will. Love you, bye.”

Vivi always knew the right words to say. She was, if not more, just as strong headed as Jude was. Vivi became the closest thing to a role model Jude would ever have. 

Before she knew it, it was 1:30. Her next class started at 2. She debated on going because Cardan was in it, but then she thought that she is not letting everybody win, she will walk in there with confidence she didn’t know she had. 

She walked in the classroom and everybody looked at her. By now, everybody knew because rumors spread like lightning. She looked in the back and found a wide pair of black eyes looking at her gaze. She sat down with a friend she met yesterday in this class. Her name is Fand. Fand gave her a small smile, and Jude gave the same back. 

Class was over rather quickly, and Jude decided to be the last one out this time. She let everyone go, keeping her head low. She went to get up to leave once the room was cleared out, but realized quickly that one other person lingered behind. In the silent room, you could hear Jude’s stomach growl so Cardan said hesitantly,”Jude, would you like to get something to eat with me?”  
Jude retorted back defiantly while she got her bag,”Isn’t there like five hundred other girls here you rather ask?”  
“No, there isn’t.” He said quite confidently which drew Jude back a little bit, but still, she did the Jude thing -  
Jude just rolled her eyes and started walking away.  
“Jude -wait, I’ll buy it. Just come. Please.”  
She stopped dead in her tracks. She heard a “please” come out of Cardan Greenbriar's millionaire mouth. She turned around slowly, saying, “Ok, only because I’m not paying, and I’m really hungry.” He nods his head and puts a small grin on his face that made Jude almost pity him until she remembers that she doesn’t know his motive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Please feel free to give me ideas of things you guys would like to see. I don't mind adding anything. I hope you enjoy!

They walk silently to his sleek, black mustang, which he adores more than his own life. He opens the door for her and she hesitantly gets in with a questioning look on her face. Cardan knows she’s questioning him, but he is stubborn and wants to hear her ask it with words, not expressions. 

Once they have been in the car for a few silent minutes, they arrive at the Underseas’s Diner. They get out and Cardan opens the door for the diner like a gentleman, which really makes Jude worry. **Maybe he feels pity for me over what happened at the university.** They sit down, and Mrs. Orlagh comes to take their order. After she is gone, Jude raises her eyebrows at Cardan and asks, "So, why did you bring me here for?" 

“Well Jude, to start off with, I am so very sorry what happened at school. I promise I didn't know anything about it. If I did, I would have stopped immediately.”

Jude replied hesitantly,”Ok, is that it? You could have told me that at class instead of bringing me here and wasting your money on me.” 

Cardan ran a hand through his hair,”No no, I wanted to ask, Jude, if you would give me a chance to start over. I know I have hurt you in more ways than I care to admit, but I really want to start over. Be friends. I know it’s the last thing I deserve, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.”

Jude was speechless. She didn’t know what to say so when the only thing her tenacious mind thought about was to leave, she said while starting to stand up,”Ok, well. If that was it, I’m going to leav-”

“Please. Please give me the chance to be the person I never was.”

He said the word again. **Please.** She could hear the desperation in his voice. And so, she pitied him and said,keeping her voice firm,”Fine, I’ll give you a chance. A chance. I advise you not to mess it up.”

Cardan nodded and then their food arrived. They ate in sweet silence until Cardan spoke up,”So I’m having a party this weekend, if you want to come? It could be a good start. If you don’t want to, you know, in front of everybody then I understand.”

Jude wasn’t going to let Cardan know what happened hurt her like it did in high school. So with that, she said,”No I’ll come. Remind me to give you my number and text me details.” 

Cardan put a small grin on his face. Jude could tell that he was happy with her right now. He was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. Well, that was until Nicasia and Valerian walked into the diner. Jude forgot, Mrs. Orlagh was Nicasia’s mom. How could she forget. They walk up to the table, ready to talk their talk. 

Nicasia opens her mouth first,”So what did the cat drag in?”  
Valerian laughs with a wicked smile plastered on his face.  
For a small moment, Jude thought Cardan may have just tricked her. That he purposely brought her here to get humiliated again. For a moment, her heart quickened even faster than it already was until Cardan opened his mouth.  
“Stop it, guys.”  
“Awe, afraid she’ll get mad and kiss you again. Oh wait, maybe you want that.” She looks at Jude,”I would be taking some pointers, Jude.”  
If Cardan’s face could get any angrier, Jude would be surprised,”I told you guys to stop. She hasn’t even done anything to you. She has been minding her own business so how about you go mind yours.” Cardan was half-shouting this through gritted teeth.  
“Cardan, it’s ok. I’m used to it.” Jude tried to say, but Cardan snapped back.  
“No it’s not ok. You shouldn’t be used to it.” He said in the same angry tone which made Jude flinch under his gaze so he calmed down and quietly said “sorry.”  
Jude nodded. 

She really didn’t know what to say. Cardan Greenbriar was taking up for her in front of his own friends. Nicasia and Valerian looked just as surprised as she did. They thought it would please Cardan but it only made him mad. 

Cardan gets up from the booth and says, “Ok, well, if that’s it, me and Jude will be going on our way.” He held a hand out for Jude to take and she hesitantly took it to stand and Cardan led the way out to his car. His friends just stood there in total shock. 

They get into the car and Jude is the first one to speak, “You didn’t have to, you know.”  
He replied in confusion while starting the car, “Have to what?”  
“You didn’t have to take up for me.”  
Cardan was about to put the car in drive, but then he put his hands in his lap with a grin on his face and said, “But that’s what friends do, right?”  
Jude thought about that for a second and he just watched her. Then she looked up with the same identical grin and said, “Yeah, I suppose so.” 

He puts the car in drive and keeps that giddy grin on his face.  
“Would you like me to drop you off at your dorm?”  
Jude replied, “umm yeah, that’s fine.”  
Jude gave him her dorm address, and while she was giving things out, she gave him her number. Jude was happy. But Jude was nervous. He’s tricked her before, what won’t make him do it again? 

He pulled up to her dorm building, and she got out of the car. Before she closed the door, she looked up with a genuine smile and said, “Thank you, Cardan. I enjoyed our outing.”  
He looked up at her with the same grin and nodded as if to say he enjoyed it too. 

She walked all the way back to her dorm to find a worried Bomb on her bed.  
“Oh my gosh, Jude, where have you been? I have been worried sick about you. You didn’t answer your phone. I thought you might have been kidnapped or something.”

“Well, I kinda was kidnapped, but I was someones willing victim.”

“What happened?” The Bomb asked questionably. She was quite nervous to know the answer because, to be honest, Jude would do anything. 

Jude went on to tell her about everything that happened. Bomb was just as surprised as Jude was. They spent the rest of the evening together talking and watching movies. 

Friday night rolls around and it’s time to go to Cardan’s party. He texted her to be at Insmoor dormitory at 8pm. That’s exactly what she did. She came in her tight mini dress, paired with some black high heels. This wasn’t her style, per se, but Cardan said to dress fancy and be ready to drink. She looks in through the door and sees that his dorm is packed to the rim. He has a big dorm room though. Because he’s Cardan Greenbriar, he has the money for the big room. 

Jude starts to think that maybe she should just turn around and go back. And she almost does, but then Cardan Greenbriar, in his black dress shoes, black dress pants, white button up shirt with black suspenders (that is just for look because his pants fit heavenly on him) to top it off he has a cute black bow tie, and his curly black hair all kinky, comes out with his hands behind his back. It is almost like he already knew Jude would leave before entering. 

He says with a smirk on his face, “You coming in?” 

He holds out his hand for her to take, but she just stands there with wide eyes and parted lips. She couldn’t believe how sexy he looks. He couldn’t believe how she looks either but he didn’t show it because he knew Jude would look hot. Jude just didn’t know Cardan could get anymore sexier. 

When she doesn’t take his hand, he says, “You just going to stand there, and look at my ethereal beauty?”

This seems to snap her out of it, “Umm yeah… I mean no.” She starts to blush and puts her head down. “I just didn’t know you could clean up that nice.”

He smiles wider and says, “You look good too.”

He holds out his hand again and she takes it. He leads her to the drink table. She denies it at first, but then she gives attention to the thought that she only lives once so one night of drinking is not going to make a difference, or so she thought. 

They have the lights dimmed down, and almost like disco ball lights going in circles. Music is playing so loud that it makes it hard to hear anyone. People are dancing and singing, some people are high and drunk, and some people are in corners by themselves. Jude decides she is going to make this night the funnest night she’s ever had.

Jude drinks her cup, but then decides to go back for more and more. Cardan notices that she is drinking a lot so he goes and takes her cup away. She complains, slurred a bit, “Hey, that’s mine.”

“Jude, darling, I think you’ve had enough.”

“Well, I think you're not having enough fun.” 

Cardan automatically took that as a challenge and said, “Ok, I’ll have fun. Let me go get just as drunk as you are.” 

Jude giggled and sat down on one of his couches and started talking to people.

Later that night, Nicasia turned the music down and called for everyone who was left, which wasn’t that many people, just more of the popular people than anything. She had them come sit at the couches and chairs. She said, “Ok, so now we are going to play a game. It’s called the boy and his toy. Each boy is going to pick a girl's name out of this bucket and whoever you get is your toy. Then you get to pick whatever room. Simple.”

Cardan didn't know anything about this but at this point, he was drunk, he just let it continue.. 

Nicasia blurts out, “Since this is Cardan’s party, I’ll let him go first. 

Cardan picked a name and it said **Jude.**

He gave a nod to Nicasia, and he was actually relieved that it was him who got her so he could make sure she wasn’t touched in any way that he knew she wouldn’t feel comfortable in. Jude was even more drunk as Cardan so she just willingly went with Cardan when he showed her who’s name he got.  
What Cardan didn’t know was that all the names were Judes. He wouldn’t have got anyone else. Nicasia was mad at him for taking up for Jude so she did this so she could have something to taunt them with. Little did Cardan know, Nicasia spiked one of Cardan’s and one of Jude’s drinks. Cardan was only a bit fazed by it only because she accidently put more in Jude’s than Cardan’s. Jude was as relaxed as she's ever been. 

Cardan helps Jude walk to the room and he sits her down on his bed. He then goes to sit in the chair across from her. Jude then gets bored rather quickly and asks, “Are we just suppose to sit here?”

“Well, no, but I’m not going to do what they are trying to insinuate me doing.”

Both of their speeches were quite slow and slurred.

Jude gets up and walks to Cardan, unsteadily, “Why?”

Jude pulls his hand and he gets up and follows her to the bed. “You have given me a chance to be your friend. One chance. I would hate to blow it in one night.”

She kissed the corners of his mouth and said, “Don’t worry about it tonight. I have waited to long to do this.” She kissed Cardan's mouth hard and desperate. At first, his eyes went wide, and shocked, but then he realized he wanted it more than anything too. They were too high and drunk to care. 

Cardan kissed her with the same intensity. He grabbed her waist and laid her down on the bed, hard, never breaking the kiss until she gasped as her head hit the mattress. But that didn’t last long, they were on top of each other in a matter of seconds. Clothes were starting to be thrown off one by one. Jude remembers kissing him and then falling into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!! Feel free to tell me what you would like to see as they enter the friend stage. I'm open to any prompts.

They woke up with limbs tangled up with each other. Cardan woke up first, and he was very, very confused at what he was seeing. He saw a peaceful Jude sleeping basically on top of him and he has no memory of how they ended up this way. 

He gently nudged Jude, saying, “Jude, what happened?”  
Jude looks up and sees him and untangles herself from him. She looks very startled.  
Cardan gently asked, trying not to make her mad, “Do you have any memory of last night? Because I don’t even know how my party ended.”  
Jude was speechless. She just ended up shaking her head, and put a hand to her forehead after realizing that her head hurt.  
“Does your head hurt just as bad as mine does, Jude?”  
“Yeah, probably.” Jude said in a groggy voice. 

Cardan leaned to grab the Tylenol he has in his bedside drawer. While he starts to grab, he realizes that he has absolutely no clothes on, which makes him quite nervous.  
“Uhm, Jude, I have no clothes on.”  
Jude looks at herself and back at him, startled, “I don’t either. Did we, you know?”  
“ I don’t know. I don’t remember nothing. I don’t even think I drank that much last night, but I still can’t remember. Are you, umm, sore?”  
Jude thought about it and said, “No not really. I think we kissed because your lips are red and swollen. I’m sure mine are too, or at least they feel like it.” Jude told a half truth. His lips were red and swollen, but Jude lied about not being sore. She was quite tender, but she didn’t want to admit it. She was nervous because if they did go all the way, did they use protection?? Jude doesn’t take birth control because she has no use for it. 

Cardan kind of looks a little more relieved. “Ok, I’m going to get up real quick and put clothes on and I would appreciate it if you would close your eyes.”  
“Oh yeah, of course Cardan, I will.” Jude closes her eyes and Cardan changes and gets Jude clothes and puts them on the edge of the bed for her to change. Cardan does the same and closes his eyes so Jude would be more comfortable. 

After they have clothes on, they are really awkward. They are friends- well attempting to be- but they don’t know each other very well.

Cardan is the first to speak up, “Well do you want to go get something to eat for breakfast with me? If you would rather just go back to your dorm, I understand. It’s been a weird morning.” He says with an embarrassed grin on his face. 

“Sure, I’ll go eat with you if you don’t mind. We have to get to know each other anyways.” Jude said with the same embarrassed grin. 

Cardan nods his head and walks out to his gorgeous mustang. He, again, opens the door for her and Jude gives a small “thank you” as she gets in. Jude realizes at that moment that she is wearing her party clothes. She was uncomfortable in them so when Cardan comes into the driver side of the car she says,”Umm, Cardan, would you mind stopping by my dormitory? I would like to change into something more comfortable. It will only take like five minutes.” 

Cardan nods his head and says, “Yeah I don’t mind.” He stops by the Insmire dormitory and Jude gets out. No longer than five minutes, Jude comes out with her blue jeans and crop top on. It looks like she brushed her hair too. Cardan was surprised she actually meant five minutes. He thought he would be waiting much longer for her to get ready.

When she joined him in the car, he asked, “Where would you like to go?” 

Jude was not picky so she said, “Wherever you like is fine with me.” 

“Are you sure? You can pick if you want. You are The Queen of the car today.” 

Jude face had a light blush from his last words so she looked away from him and said, “I’m in the mood for some waffles so any place with waffles is fine with me.” 

“Ok, I know where to go then.”

They were driving down the road and Jude couldn’t help but think of what he said. That she was The Queen of the car. So she had to ask, “So if I’m The Queen of the car today, does that make you The King of the car today also?”

He replied with the biggest grin on his face, “Oh honey, I’m the High King of this car everyday.”

Jude couldn’t help but blush at the words. She didn’t know what to say so she just snorted and giggled and Cardan giggled along with her. 

They arrived about 10 minutes later to a place called Severin’s breakfast nook. They got out of the car and went in and sat at a table. It was a small, cute little place with only a few people there. 

Cardan was the first to speak up because for some reason Jude was becoming super shy around him, “So tell me about you.”

“Umm, like what?” Jude asked hesitantly.

“What do you like to do for fun?”

“Well, I actually love fencing. My father, for all means and purposes, had us do classes since he adopted me and Taryn. Taryn hated it so she dropped out as soon as Madoc would let her, but I grew to like it a lot. It helps take my mind off of things. I actually have a fencing tournament coming up. If you're interested in coming” at that Cardan nodded and Jude continued, “Now, what do you like to do for fun?”

Cardan put a wicked grin on his face, “I like to sit down and look pretty.” Jude just rolls her eyes while he chuckles. 

He continues, “But, no really, I like to just hang out with people. Drink wine. Lots of wine.” 

Jude just nods her head as a waiter comes to get their order. 

After the waiter goes away, Jude asks, “So why did you come to college? Are you not going to help with her father's multimillion dollar business?” 

“I really don’t enjoy working with my father, but that is for another time to tell, I came to college to get pretty girls to forgive me.” Cardan said his last statement in the most serious tone he has talked to me like ever. 

Jude blushed. **Was he being serious?** Jude didn’t know so she just retorted, “Sure.” With an eye roll added onto it. 

Cardan just shrugged and said, “Well I can’t make you believe me.” 

“Well, Cardan, earning my trust to believe you will not be easy.”

With a small wry grin he said, “I can tell. But I’m going to earn it.”

“And how can you be so sure?” Jude said with a questioning look. 

“Because I’m irresistible.” 

Jude gave him a hum in which he gave a low chuckle. 

The waiter came with their food which Jude was internally grateful for. The conversation was going a bit awkward. 

They were eating in silence until Cardan asked, “Tell me about your family. How are they?” Jude dropped her gaze and was just silent for a couple of seconds until Cardan noticed that that was not a good question to ask. “You don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” he said while touching her free hand with his to get her attention. Cardan knows that her biological parents died. Everybody does. But for a moment, Cardan forgot. 

Jude responded quickly, “No no, it’s not your fault. It’s not your job to remember. It’s just quite a sore subject to talk about still.” 

Cardan nodded his head in understanding and they went back to eating in silence. Cardan really thought he messed this up. He was quite aggravated with himself. Cardan paid for their meal. Jude tried to argue about how she can pay for her own meal but Cardan said he was paying for it, and she was not changing his mind. Jude gave an exasperated sigh and was fighting a grin at the corner of her mouth. Cardan could tell which just made him smile even more. 

They got to the car, and Cardan asked, “So would you like to go see a movie or go back to your dorm?”  
Jude’s eyes went wide, “You really want to go see a movie? With me?”

“We are trying to become friends, aren’t we?”

Jude nodded as she said, “Ok, I would love to see a movie with you, Cardan Greenbriar. Just as friends.”  
With a wicked smile plastered on his face, “Friends. That has a nice ring to it.” All Jude could do was smile and giggle back.

Jude didn’t mind going around and doing stuff because it helped take her mind of what could have possibly happened last night. She knew if she was alone she would sit and dwell over it.

They went to the and watched an action movie. Which both of them loved. While they were watching the movie, Jude got really cold. Cardan seemed to notice her shivering, that she tried to hide, so he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She was happy because she was freezing and now has a jacket, but she didn’t want Cardan to get cold.

She mouthed to him, “Are you sure?”

All he did was nod and he moved the middle divider between them up so he could sit closer and put his arm around her shoulders. Cardan could tell she tensed up so he looked at her with a worried look and started to take his arm back, but Jude patted his forearm to let him know that it was okay. And Jude was happy. Wrapped up in Cardan’s body heat, taking in his scent.  
After the movie was over, He took her back to her dormitory. She got out of the car, and said, “Thank you, Cardan. I hope you had as much fun as I did.”

“Believe me, I did. Thank you for letting me take you.”

With that they exchanged smiles and went their separate ways. 

Jude couldn’t believe the Cardan she saw today. The one who has been giving so much  
effort to change. The Cardan Greenbriar she wants to be friends with. When she got dropped off, she actually thought that she would miss him if he never did this again. 

Jude had to tell someone what happened so she called the only friend she could trust, Bomb. 

The Bomb answered, “Hello Jude, how are you?”

“Bomb, you're not going to believe what happened yesterday and today.”

She went on to tell her the full scoop of what had happened. The Bomb was speechless. “Oh my gosh, Jude that’s crazy.”

“I know. I don’t know if I should call this good or bad? It worries me that he is just setting me up to get destroyed. But in the back of my mind I want to think that he is actually doing this from his cruel, and kind of sweet heart.” 

“I don’t know either. Just don’t have your expectations high. And be careful, don’t drink again.”

“Trust me, I’m not”

What Jude didn’t tell Bomb is that she woke up naked to a naked Cardan. What she didn’t tell Bomb is she doesn’t remember if they went all the way or if they used protection if they did. What she didn’t tell Bomb is that they both woke up with swollen lips. Jude wanted to keep these facts to herself. She felt like if she didn’t admit them, then they couldn’t be true. She would push it from the back of her mind like she does everything else that hurts or confuses her. 

And what she definitely did **not** tell Bomb, was that she enjoyed waking up to Cardan. And she enjoyed the little bit of kissing they did that she vaguely remembers. She thoroughly enjoyed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. I was in an accident a couple of days ago and have been quite sore. But I still wanted to give you guys content. I hope you liked it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: has touching that's not permitted.   
> sorry if this chapter is bad. I had surgery (it was small) this week, but I still wanted to give you an update. I hope you enjoy!

Monday came around quicker than expected. Jude went to her classes as usual, hanged around with her little court of people. And again, she waited outside on a bench for her friends to eat lunch. 

Jude forgot that Cardan also had the same break between classes. She didn’t realize it until a hand lightly touched her shoulder. At the touch, Jude flinched and looked with her fist going at whoever was behind her. 

Cardan caught her wrist before it hit him, “Woah, sorry it’s just me.” Jude physically relaxed at his voice and patted the bench beside her for him to sit down.   
Cardan asked, concerned, “Is everything ok?”   
“Yeah, yeah, you just scared me.”  
“And your first move was to punch?” Cardan teased.  
Jude laughed to herself, “Yeah well I advise you not to do that again.”

Cardan chuckled at himself. They sat in silence for a moment before spoke up, “So what are you doing out here? Alone?”  
“I’m waiting for my friends to get out of their class. We go and eat lunch together everyday.”  
“That sounds like fun.”  
“Would you like to come with us?” Jude asked hesitantly.   
Cardan rose his eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah I would love to.”   
They sat on the bench and talked about how their morning classes went. Not too long later, Liliver, Van, and Garret walked out. That’s what Jude called them when other people were around. She didn’t call them by their code name.   
Jude and Cardan walked up to them. Jude spoke, “Hey guys this is Cardan.” She directed a hand towards Cardan. “And Cardan, this is Liliver, Van, and the quiet one is Garret.” Ghost gave her a scowl, but Jude just chuckled to herself. Cardan just nodded his head at them in greeting. 

To break the awkward moment that they were beginning to have, Jude said a bit nervously, “I hope it’s ok if Cardan comes and eats lunch with us.”

They all looked at each other and nodded their heads. Bomb said, “Yes, we don’t mind at all.” 

They all met at a food truck place at the park and ate together at a park table. 

Bomb being bomb had to ask, “So Jude when did you and your childhood bully become friends enough to hang around with us?

Jude gave her a deathening glare, “Liliver, please.” She spoke softly. 

The Bomb knew everything. She was just trying to make Cardan mad to see what he would do. But, in fact, he did the quite opposite.

Cardan saw the embarrassment written on Jude’s face. He touches her knee and says , “No, it’s ok. I’m sure I deserve it. I asked Jude to give me a chance to be her friend. And if I break it then it’s my fault and I would have lost a pretty good friendship on my part.” He said rather calmly, looking at the three in front of him. 

Bomb says, “Yeah you would have.” She says this with a genuine smile, looking at Jude. 

They enjoyed having lunch together. They talked about school stresses, and their general life. Unfortunately, Jude and Cardan had to leave for their next class. They all gave their goodbyes and left. 

Jude rode with Cardan because she walked to class instead of driving today. Cardan opens the door for her, and they have a silent car ride back. It was a peaceful silence, nothing too awkward. 

While they were walking back in the school, Cardan winked at Jude saying, “Enjoy your next class.” 

Jude gave a small smile, “You too.” With that, they parted ways. Before Jude went to class, she had to go to the bathroom. 

She was washing her hands when she saw Valerian walk in the bathroom. 

Jude being skeptical said, “Umm, you have the wrong bathroom.”

Valerian with a wicked grin, “No I don’t.” He locked the door behind him. It was only Jude and him in the bathroom. Jude went to grab her bag to get her phone to call someone for help but Valerian grabbed it before she could. 

Her heart was racing. She didn’t feel comfortable. 

“So, a little birdy told me you and Cardan had a fun night that other night. What did you guys do?” Valerian asked, mischievously.

“Nothing.” She answered quickly. 

“Lies get you nowhere, sweet Jude.” He was getting real close to her face now. “Did he touch you like this?” He put his hand on her cheek. “Did he do this?” He slammed his lips on hers. Jude fought to get away but he had a firm grip on the back of her neck. 

When he finally released her, she spat out, “Stop! Stop, Valerian. Let me out now!” 

“I wouldn’t yell. Yelling only gets you punished.” He completely ignored what she was saying. 

He walks around her and she stays stiff, not daring to turn around. He grabbed her butt and put one hand around her throat, saying, “Or did he do this Jude?” 

When he let go she began to run to the door, but he pulled her ponytail and brought her to the ground. 

“Jude, running away gets you nowhere either. Now tell me, how was it.” 

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t remember any of it.”

“What a shame. Maybe I can help you remember, orphan.” He pulled her up by the collar of her shirt and crashed his lips on hers again. She tried to squirm, hit, and punch but he held her tight in his grip. 

To get her to be still he slammed her against the wall for support. With the wall behind her, he started bringing his hands down her body, touching her breast, sides, butt, and then her thighs. “Did he do this Jude?”

Valerian continued, “Do you think you really deserve Cardan. You are nothing but a piece of crap. You're a waste of space. You’re not worthy of the very air you breathe. You’re just very for someone to want to adopt you. Wait, no. I’m sure they adopted you because of Taryn. She is the nice one, isn’t she? You should hear the things she says. So remember Jude you are nothing. The queen of nothing.” 

She was bawling now. She hated Valerian. She hated this. She hated Cardan. She hated all of them. They stayed for another ten minutes with Valerian roaming her body. She had never been so disgusted in her life. 

Valerian left with a one more peck on the lips saying, “I hope you enjoyed this.” With a wicked grin on his lips. She remembered Cardan told her to “enjoy her next class.” He couldn’t have met this, could he? 

It would make sense why Cardan has been so nice. He was trying to get her to like him, to be close to him so him and his friends could torment her again. But this time they brought it up a couple levels. She couldn’t believe it. 

She sat on the bathroom floor and cried. She couldn’t do anything but think of what had happened to her. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t stand. So after about thirty minutes she got up, washed her face off in the sink, and went to her dorm. She was expressionless. Never in her life would she have thought she would be a victim to that. 

On the other hand, Cardan went to class expecting to see her. After thirty minutes of class and her not being there, Cardan decided to go look for her and make sure she was okay. 

He goes to the hall to find no other but Nicasia Undersea. He walks up to Nicasia and asks, “Have you seen Jude?”  
“No,” she said sharply.   
“Nicasia, where’s Jude? What did you do?”   
“Oh, honey, I didn’t do anything. You’ve got the wrong person.”   
He began to start shouting through gritted teeth in the empty hallway, “What did you plan?”   
“Well, nothing much. We just wanted to know if Jude remembered anything about the other night with you.”   
Cardan knew who “we” was. It was her and valerian. Cardan asked angrily, “And why don’t we remember anything from the other night?”   
“I spiked both of your drinks with a drug that makes you forget things.”   
Cardan's face was growing red and redder by the second, “What were plans for that? To get me to get drunk, get a girl in my bed, and then forget it all by the morning?”   
“Well, well Cardan, what you don’t know is that the bucket you chose the name out of was a bucket full of Jude’s name. You wouldn’t have gotten anybody else.”  
“Did you do this to humiliate me and her?”   
“Cardan, I did this because you took up for her. That little orphan. She’s just another soon to be girl on the streets once her family throws her out. She’s nothing.” 

Cardan was raging now. He had never been so angry in his life. How could they say anything like that. Jude is so nice and sweet and has never done anything wrong to them. Cardan grabbed his bag and pushed Nicasia out of the way, only to run into Valerian. He pushed Valerian to the ground, hard and said, “You two need to get a life and grow up.” He walked out as the bell started to ring. 

What he didn't know was that Valerian had touched Jude in ways she didn’t want to be touched. He kissed her body when she told him to stop. Cardan assumed there was the name calling but he didn’t think Valerian would ever so far as to do this. When Cardan finds out the truth. It will be a very bad day for Valerian. 

Back at Jude’s dorm, Jude went to her bed and buried herself in her pillows and blankets. She totally forgot that her friends were supposed to come over and watch a movie. She heard the knock on the door and Bomb’s voice, “Hey Jude, it’s us. Can we come in?”

She wiped at her eyes and said, softly, “come in.”

Once the three of them saw Jude’s red puffy eyes and the expressionless face, Roach and Ghost closed the door and stood by it and Bomb went to go sit at the edge of the bed. “Jude, what happened?” Bomb said, waiting patiently for an answer. 

Jude just laid there looking at the wall. She couldn’t speak. She just shook her head as the tears started falling down her face again. The memory replaying, again, in her mind. Jude sat up, and threw her arms around her neck. The Bomb has never seen Jude so distraught. Something had to be very bad in order for Jude to act this way. Roach just stared at them, until he saw Jude’s arm and the bruises that were beginning to make there. 

He walked over with Ghost following him, “Jude how did you get these bruises?”

She just untangled herself from and looked at them. Not saying a word. 

Then the Ghost saw bruises forming on the back of her neck. He said, “Jude, there on your neck too. Did someone beat you?”

She shook her head. Still not saying anything. Finally, Bomb grabbed her hands and said, “You can tell us. It's okay.”

In her smallest voice she said, “ Someone touched me.”

All their eyes went wide. Ghost said, “Touched you in ways you didn’t want to be touched?” He was making sure before he got mad that she just wasn’t feeling guilty for being touched when she really wanted to be. 

Jude nodded her head as another sob esca[ed through her. Roach sat on the bed with her and gave her a hug and said, “Tell me who it was so I can go beat them up?”

Ghost added, “Yeah, I’ll help him.”

She wiped at her face as she said, “It was Valerian, He locked me in the women’s bathroom and did it.”

Ghost and Roach were mad. It was written all over their faces. Bomb just drew her in for another hug and said, “I’m so sorry Jude. I couldn't imagine what that would have been like for you. Do you still want to watch a movie? We understand if you don't want to.”

Jude replied, “No, I still want to.” 

They all got in Jude’s bed, turned the movie on and ate popcorn. Jude was glad she had them stay. It took her mind off of what happened. When they left is when it became hard again. She thought about it. It replayed in her mind over and over and over again. New fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at her phone to see what time it was and saw a text from Cardan saying, “Hey are you alright?”

She ignored it. How could she not see the disaster that was in front of her. Why did she let herself start to like Cardan. Why did he have to ruin his chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me any ideas/prompts you would like to see!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mental health issues
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you guys would like to see!! I hope you enjoy!!

She woke up the next morning feeling so numb. She couldn’t even bring herself to go to her classes. This was not like Jude at all. She was the girl that everybody picked on but nobody could break. She was strong headed. She knew what she wanted when she wanted it, and how she wanted it. So when Taryn didn’t see her at school, she began to get worried. Jude would have told her she was sick, right? 

So Taryn decided to text her. 

**T: Hey Jude, everything okay?  
J: Yeah  
T: Why are you not at school?  
J: sick**

Taryn knew something was wrong. Jude didn’t just give one word answers. Jude is always thorough. 

**T: Can I get you anything?  
J: No  
T: I’m coming to you.  
J: No **

Jude didn’t sleep much at all. They were dark circles under her eyes from the lack. She hasn’t even ate or drank anything. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. She felt ashamed, but why? She just laid in the bed with tears streaking down her cheeks. 

It was around lunch time where Taryn found Jude in her bed asleep. Taryn had an extra key for her room in case of an emergency. 

Taryn quietly walked over and sat at the edge of her bed and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey Jude, I’m here.”

They didn’t always get along but that didn’t stop them from loving each other. Their twins, their love never stops pouring for one another. They will always take care of each other. 

Jude just buried her head in her pillows, hiding her face. She mumbles, “Get out,”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Get out.”  
“I’m not getting out until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

Jude sat up in bed, and Taryn saw the puffy, red eyes. She saw the tear stains running down her cheeks. She saw raw Jude. The side of Jude she hides from everyone else. The so imperfect Jude. Human Jude. 

Jude thinks herself weak for doing this. Staying in bed and crying. Letting all the emotions flow from her but in reality this is all normal. But Madoc, her adoptive father, taught her to suck up the tears and move on in life. So that’s exactly what she did. She shut sobby emotions out and dwelt on anger. But this was inevitable for crying. This broke her. 

Taryn asked with a look of pity, “What happened, Jude?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

Taryn took a deep breath, “Jude, I’m here for you. No matter what qualms we find ourselves in. You're hurting. Your pain is my pain. I just want to help.”

More tears began to flow down Jude’s face, “I know you do. I’m just not ready to tell. I can’t. I just can’t.” She began to sob. 

Taryn held her in a tight embrace, rubbing circles on her back, “Ok, okay Jude. You don’t have to tell me right now. But if you need anything come and get me. Remember Jude, you're not made of steel. Forget what Madoc made you to be. Your human. It’s ok to cry.” Taryn never noticed the bruises on her arms or neck. 

Jude just nodded, her words would be too broken if she even tried to speak. 

Taryn kisses her cheek and stood up, “I have to go get some lunch and go to class. Can I get you anything before I leave?” 

“No, Taryn I’m good.” 

Taryn nodded and headed to the door. But before she could close the door, Jude said, “I love you.” 

Taryn smiled and yelled back, “I love you too.” 

Taryn was seething when she left. She knew it had to be the hated friend group. The one that included Cardan. She went and grabbed a quick lunch and waited in the hallway until she saw one particular common face. Silently, she grabbed his shirt and brought him to an empty classroom to talk privately. 

“What did you do to my sister?” Taryn said through gritted teeth.

Cardan was taken aback. “What do you mean ‘what did I do?’”

Don’t play dumb, Cardan Greenbriar. My sister is the most pain I’ve seen her in since our parents’ death. What happened?”

At that Cardan eyes went wide with confusion and worry. “Taryn I’m not joking I didn’t do anything. But I’m pretty sure Valerian and Nicasia did. She stopped me in the hallway yesterday and I assumed harsh words were given to Jude by valerian.”

“Harsh words wouldn’t hurt Jude like I saw her hurting. Or they must have said something bad.” 

“I don’t know what they did. I’ll call Jude and see if she will tell me anything.” At that Cardan started to leave but Taryn stopped him. 

“You are trying to change for her, aren’t you?” 

With a shy smile on his face, he said, “I’ve got one chance.” 

Cardan and Taryn went to their classes and after Cardan was finished and left his last class that Jude was supposed to be at, he got in his fifty thousand dollar mustang and called her. 

And of course, it went to voicemail. 

He left a message, **“Hey Jude, it’s Cardan. You weren’t at any classes today and I wanted to make sure you're okay. Call me back when you get a chance. Bye.”**

To say the least, she never called back. 

But she did get up the next day and went to class. Her eyes were swollen and the dark circles were quite noticeable now. She went in and didn’t talk or smile or give anybody a sense in the world. She just looked down. 

Her friends tried to say something when she gave them no care in the world but she didn’t say a thing. They knew she was hurting and they hated to see her that way. She was always so strong and mighty for them. But people break. 

Cardan walked in and saw Jude and he saw the dark circles, her swollen eyes, he saw her brokenness. Most people would have thought it was just a bad day for her, but Cardan knew. He has been observing her for far too long to not notice. 

He walked up to her and knelt down and carefully said, “Jude are you okay?”

“Go away.” Her words were with no emotion. Just blank. 

He stayed there for a couple of more seconds, hoping she would say something else. 

“Go away.” She said with way more bite. She looked up at him and he saw the line of tears that dare break loose from her eyes. 

He nodded and walked away. Maybe she just needed time. Maybe he reminded her of Valerian and Nicasia. She just needs time to heal, so he thought. 

So he didn’t talk to her, he let her wallow. He let her grieve whatever was missing. He let her be, no matter how hard it hurt him to. 

The days turned into weeks. It had been 4 weeks. One whole month. She went from a girl with willpower nobody could challenge, to a girl that was wasting away. He saw, as the weeks went by, her becoming much thinner. Her clothes were becoming quite baggy. 

He wanted to do something but he felt like if he did, he would make it worse. Bomb, Ghost, and Roach tried to help her, but she pushed them away. They saw the same thing Cardan did. They still tried to help her though. Taryn was worried sick about her. Jude wouldn’t let her help her. Taryn had to watch from the sidelines like everyone else. 

One day the Bomb had had enough. She missed Jude. So one day when Jude was moping in her bed, looking lifeless as ever, she barged in. 

Bomb with an annoyed look on her face said, “Okay, get up.”

“Why.” Jude barely spoke a word these days. 

“Because your friends are taking you out.”

“I’m good, thanks though.” 

“You have no option. I will bring reinforcements to get you up off that bed.”

“Okay, go get your reinforcements.”

“Boys!” The Bomb shouted. 

The Ghost and Roach step in from the hallway of the dormitory. Jude looked at her reinforcements and a small smile spread across her face. 

Bomb, with a happy attitude at the smile given, said, “Look, there’s that smile we miss so much.” 

Jude rolled her eyes. The boys went and got her shoes, put them on her feet and both grabbed an arm and pulled her off the bed. And pushed her all the way to the Bomb’s car. 

They went out to eat and took her to see a movie. And it was fun. Jude was glad the Bomb brought her reinforcements because with them, she probably wouldn’t have gone.

But reality sat back in when she stepped into that empty dorm room with nobody but her emptiness. She was just so tired of feeling nothing. So tired of feeling ashamed. 

Then she looked at her phone and saw Cardan’s name pop up and saw he had sent a text message. It contained three words. I miss you.

The tears started rolling, again. How could he miss her and do what she thinks he did. They are his friends so he had to know about it. He didn’t physically do it but he could have stopped it. Or so she thought. She was glad it was Saturday the next day so she wouldn’t have to get up or see anybody. 

Jude never responded back. And Cardan was tired of Jude ignoring him. So by Saturday’s noon, he went and knocked on the door. She went to the door and opened it. Cardan stood there with a shy smile. She saw his face and slammed the door. 

Cardan reopened the door himself, and welcomed himself in. She was angry, he could basically see the heat from it coming off of her. 

Hesitantly Cardan said, “Hey Jude.”

“Get out.” Jude said through gritted teeth. 

“I just want to talk. I want to make up whatever happened. I think my friends did something to you, said something to you, but I swear, I had no idea.” He said so gently that it broke a piece of Jude’s heart but she wasn’t going to fall in his tricks again.

“I don’t care that you want to talk. Leave!” She was shouting that by the end.

Before Cardan left, he said, “Stop blaming me for the sins my friends did. I don’t know what they did, but I didn’t do it.”

Before he could walk out the door Jude grabbed his wrist. “Then why do you still hang around them.”

“Because they are the only people that give two flips about me.”

“Do you wanna know what he did?” Cardan didn’t have to ask who “he” was. He knew it was Valerian. Jude grabbed her phone off of her bed. 

Cardan just nodded. Unsure where this was headed. 

“He locked me in the women’s bathroom on campus, and-” she began to choke up, trying to catch her breath from the tears. “He touched me. He kissed me. I was assaulted by him, Cardan. And that’s a pain that doesn’t stop.” Jude began to show him the pictures of the bruises that he left on her neck and legs and arms. “He wasn’t gentle. That’s why I have been so mad. Been so mad at everything.” 

Cardan just stood there with wide eyes and open mouth. He couldn’t believe they would go this far. He was mad. Not at Jude. No, at his friends. He saw Jude drop to her knees and sob. He’s never seen this side of Jude. She also put up a good front for him also. 

He didn’t know what to do. He got on the ground with her and scooted her to his lap, despite the defiance she gave, and he let her cry on him. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. He was speechless. Tears started to well up in his eyes from the pain he could see her in. There was nothing on earth that he could say to make this better.

She cried so hard that she ended up falling asleep on him. So he just sat there on the floor, as uncomfortable as he was, and he let her sleep for half an hour. When she started moving he spoke up, “Jude I’m so sorry he did that. If I could have done anything to stop it, I would have.”

She didn’t say anything. She got up from his lap, went to her bed and pulled the covers over her. He looked at her and left her room. Without a word. He didn’t know what they had done was this bad. 

So now he wasn’t going back to his dorm, he was going to Valerians. He knocked on his door and he answered it with a smug smile. But Cardan punched that smug smile right off his face. He punched and punched and valerian punched right back. At the end, Valerian was pretty bloody and Cardan just had few cuts and a black eye. 

Before Cardan left, he yelled out with as much venom as possible, “If I ever hear that you touch her again or any girl for that matter, it will be much worse than this.” And he left with a slam of the door. 

The next day Jude saw Valerian in the hallway. She saw the beat up face. The look of death he was giving her. All she was thinking is that he deserved it. But it wasn’t until she saw Cardan’s face that she knew what happened. She went up to him. 

“Cardan, what happened?”

“I took care of business, Jude.”

“You beat him up for me?”

“Of course I did, he ruined my one chance.”  
And Cardan walked away. 

Jude was left standing there, thinking. **Maybe he really did care for me to go to extents like this. Maybe I should apologize for blaming him. Maybe I should renew his one chance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Feel free to tell me anything you would like to see!! I hope you enjoy!! I did add on to the name because it was just too plain before.

Jude started to feel guilty. Guilty that she didn’t believe Cardan. Guilty that she didn’t know if she could believe him. She didn’t know what to think or believe. So she let herself reminisce on that. Her final decision was to start over with him. She saw him not hanging out with his friends like he used to. He has been reserved, away from people. Maybe he was truly upset about his ruined one chance. 

She let a couple of days go by before she texted him. 

**J: Hey Cardan, it’s Jude. Ummm, can we talk one day when you have a chance.**

Not too long after that-

**C: Yeah, of course. Today??**

****

****

**J: Sure.**

They ended up meeting at this little place on campus. It had a bench and not many people went there. Cardan was there first. He didn’t want to be late and upset her. Jude got there about 10 minutes after he did and she sat on the bench. 

They sat there in silence. They were pretty sure the people some ways behind them could feel the tension between them. Jude was the first to speak. 

“I’m going to give you your chance back.” She said this quietly.

Cardan’s eyes went wide with shock. “Really?”

“I mean if you want it.” 

“Yes of course, Jude, this is all I want.” 

**All I want-** Jude thought. All he wanted was that chance back. Such a little thing and that’s all he really wanted. 

“Let’s start over to before the-” she stopped and looked down. “The situation. I shouldn’t have blamed you for your friend’s sin. It wasn’t right.”

Cardan put a wry smile on his face, “It’s okay, Jude, you were only trying to protect yourself from more pain. I get it. How are you doing with the situation?” 

**Oh no. Should I tell him.** Jude had a plan - like always - she is going to report it at the police station. She thought about it for days and she doesn’t want this to happen to anybody else so she hopes she can get him locked up or some kind of deserved punishment for what he did. 

“Well, actually Cardan, I’m going to bring it up to the police. I don’t want this to happen to anyone else. I have the proof of it on my phone. So I’ll go down and see what they can do.”

He was again shocked, but he knows Valerian deserves this. 

“Okay, that sounds like a good plan. Do you want me to go with you? I can go tomorrow if you want. If you want to do this alone I understand.” 

“Sure you can come.” She lets out a shaky breath. “I need all the support I can get.” 

Jude gets up and turns to him, saying, “Okay well text me when you're ready to go tomorrow.” 

“Yes ma’am, I will.”

She starts to walk away with a small smile on her face at the “yes ma’am” he gave.

“Oh and Jude?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you” he said with the most sincerity in his voice. 

“No, thank you.” Jude is still weary of Cardan so she is not putting all her trust in him but she wants to get to know him better. He seems like he is really trying to change. 

The next day rolls around and Jude is up and ready for Cardan to text her at any time. About an hour later he texts her.

**C: Hey I’m up and ready. You?**

****

**J: Yep. Come pick me up.**

****

****

C: 👍

****

****

He picked her up as close as he could get with his car, blaring his music. It only made her smile and shake her head. But then Cardan laughed at that and her heart almost couldn’t take it. He was trying to make her feel less tense, even at the loss of his own dignity. 

“Hey Jude, are you doing okay?”

“I should be asking you that.”

They just laughed at each other. There was a peaceful silence about them, but Cardan could tell Jude was tense. He laid a hand right above her left knee as he said, “It’s going to be okay.” 

Jude flinched at the touch. He forgot. His eyes went wide, “I’m so sorry, Jude. I- I forgot. How stupid of me. I’m sorry.”

Jude replied back quietly, “It’s not your fault. It's okay.”  
He gave a small breath of relief that Jude didn’t totally blow up on him. They sat in silence the rest of the way to the police station. 

When they walked into the police station, there was a front desk and a waiting room. Cardan went and sat in a chair as Jude went up to the front desk to talk to one of the officers there. 

“How can we help you, miss?” A female officer asked. 

“Umm, well, I would like to give a report about someone.”

“Yes, we can do that. Follow me.” She said with a smile on her face. 

Jude followed her into this small private room with no one around. This was perfect. It was just the officer and her and nobody else had to know. This calmed her nerves a bit. The officer got her personal information and wrote it down on the report paper in front of her. 

“I’m officer Fand McConnell, what would you like to report?” 

Jude took a deep breath in and held her chin up high. “I was sexually assaulted about a month ago by a man at my college campus. He locked me in the women’s bathroom, and-” it was still hard to say this part even though she practiced what she would tell them. “Touched and kissed me in ways that I did not give permission to.” 

The officer looked concerned, “This happened a month ago? Why didn’t you report this sooner?”

“I was… ashamed. Ashamed that it happened to me. But I don’t want other girls to go through what I had to do that’s why I decided to report it now.” 

“Okay, well do u have any evidence? It would be our word against his if you don’t.”

Jude grabbed her phone. “I do have evidence. He caused bruises all over my body because he would push me against the wall by my neck and squeeze very hard on my arms and legs. And give me hickeys as you can see.” 

“It’s good that you took pictures of that. I will need a little bit more evidence so I am going to go through the security footage of the campus to see if I can prove that he went into the women’s restroom. If he did and with that evidence, he will be in some serious trouble. He can be charged with sexual and physical assault with the bruises he gave you. Will you give me his name?”

“His name is Valerian Mills.”

“Is he in any of your classes?”

Jude chuckled without humor, “Well, actually, he was my childhood bully. He has made fun of me since first grade and has never stopped. He just took everything to the next level now. But to answer your question, yes, we share two classes together.”

“Okay.” She was writing all her needed information down. After she was done writing, she clicked her pen. 

“Okay. Is that all you need right now?”

“For now, I will call you with anything else.” 

“Thank you very much.” Jude walked out feeling hopeful. Hopeful that he would get the punishment he deserves. 

She walked back to the waiting room and met Cardan. She nodded her head to the door, meaning let’s go to the car. He got and opened the door for her and they walked to his pretty black mustang. 

Once in and settled, Cardan said, “It’s really none of my business but did everything go ok?” 

“Uh yeah, they are going to look into it.”

He took the short sentence of hers as a sign that she didn’t want to reveal anything else. Jude didn’t quite trust him to tell him everything yet. He didn’t need to know details. He was just along for the ride. 

He ended up taking her out to lunch anywhere she wanted to go. She picked this expensive steak house place that she loved. Cardan was happy to take her there. He has noticed her thinning so he didn’t mind taking her anywhere. He really didn’t mind when one of the brightest smiles he has seen in a while lit up her face at the granted request. 

It was nice. You could still feel the tension and the lack of trust but at this point, Cardan would just about take anything from her. If only she would realize just how desperate he is. 

They ate in peace and were stuffed as they walked out. Cardan, of course, paid for the whole thing. The drive back was also quiet. He could tell her brain was just thinking. Going through whatever possibilities. He dropped her off at her dorm soon after. Jude went to bed that night thinking about what her life would be like without Valerian in it. And it looked much more peaceful. It’s kind of rude to think like that but it’s the least he deserves. 

Jude woke up the next morning having to run to the toilet to throw up. She doesn’t think she has ever thrown up so much in her life. By the time she was done, she was weak. Her legs wobbled beneath her. She just thinks she has a virus so she just has to let in run its course. Luckily, it’s a Sunday so there are no classes today. She lays in the bed and takes it easy. 

The next day, which is Monday, she got up in the middle of the night and threw up again. She thought it was done with but nope, what a surprise. **Maybe it’s all this Valerian stuff that’s making me uneasy,** she thought. 

By the time her first class starts, she feels better. So she gets something to eat because she is starving from the lack of food in her system, and goes to class. She is much more happy today. Happy that she is getting her revenge on Valerian. She goes through the rest of that with no problems. 

She gets a call Tuesday afternoon from the police department. 

“Hello.” Jude said that with a high confidence voice, trying not to show her nervousness through her voice. 

“Hello, is this Jude Duarte?”

“Yes ma’am, it is.”

“Ok Hello Jude, this is officer Fand McConnell. We went through the security cameras in the hallway near the women’s bathroom and it did indeed show him go in there before you. And he came out before you came out which inspects that what you said is true. It also showed you coming out crying which also makes us suspect the same thing. We are going to interrogate him, and see if he will cough anymore information up.”

“Okay, that sounds like a plan. When will you interrogate him?”

“Oh we will do it today. The officer on campus will bring him here. I will call you with what was said.”

“Ok. Okay yeah that sounds good.”

The officer hung up and Jude closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It’s actually happening. It’s not a dream. All those years of torture will finally be paid back. Hopefully.

Jude waited and waited and waited till her nerves couldn’t take it anymore. Until at about 9 o’clock. She was almost to give up on her calling. 

“Jude Duarte?” 

“Yes this is her.” 

“We interrogated him and he slipped up and then asked for a lawyer which then indicates that he did do it. He will be locked up until he has a hearing with the Judge. You have to be there for that. The appointment for that is Thursday at 2 o’clock. You will have a lawyer talking for you about the case. I’m no lawyer, but I think you will win it.”

Jude breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank you. I will be there.” 

She gave her all the information about Thursday, and she set up an appointment for Wednesday which was tomorrow to talk personally to her lawyer before the hearing. Jude was nervous and excited at the same time. 

She wanted to tell someone but she didn’t know who. She could call her friends but then she looked at the time and it was 11pm and she knew they would probably be asleep so she decided to call Cardan. She wouldn’t feel bad if she woke him up. 

“Hey Cardan, are you awake?” 

“Um yeah, I am now. Is there anything wrong?” 

“No, no I just got a call from the police department and they have Valerian.”

She went on to tell him the information. She talked to him like they have been friends forever. She almost forgot that she is still a bit mad and aggravated at him because she can’t forget that if Cardan hadn’t entertained the bullying his group of friends did, then this probably wouldn’t have even happened. But he had one chance, and one chance only.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not suppose to come out like this out all, but what I wanted to add didn't seem right without this piece sooo I hope you enjoy!! Feel free to give me prompts on what you would like to see!!

She woke Wednesday not feeling her best. She went to her first class at school but ended up leaving after that. She didn’t have the energy or will power to continue her day. 

She had to call her lawyer and let her know that she wouldn’t be able to make it in person to their meeting. But, she did let them know she could do it over the phone. Jude didn’t want to push things back. She just wanted to get it over with. 

And that’s exactly what they did, they went over every detail on the phone in preparation for tomorrow. Jude was stressed about it. She was nervous. What happens if it doesn’t go as planned? 

Cardan called her at lunch, worried because he didn’t see her again in her other classes but she let the phone go to voicemail. She didn’t want anybody to know she felt bad. You know, she has to put up that good front. 

But, Cardan took matters into his own hands. Instead of going to lunch somewhere, he goes right to Jude’s door. 

He knocks and says, “Hey Jude, are you in there?”

Jude rolled her eyes, but tried to be a good friend and kept her groan of annoyance quiet.

“Yeah, come in.” She said in a weak-ish tone. 

When Cardan walked in Jude was in her bed wrapped in her blankets.

“Are you okay, Jude?” He walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed. He was clearly worried. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He didn’t quite believe her.

He put his hand on her forehead and cheeks to check for a fever. When that was okay, he said, “You look pale. Are you sure you're okay? Have you eaten anything?” 

“Well I’ve been nauseous and I have a gigantic headache, but I’m okay. It’s probably because of the recent stress I’ve been through. And no, I haven’t felt like eating.” Jude’s heart broke to see this side of Cardan, concerned. 

Cardan got up, walked outside her bedroom, and looked around the small dorm room and saw bread and a toaster. 

“Would you eat some toast if I fixed you some?”

Jude nodded. 

Cardan quietly left and Jude was trying extra hard to focus on the noises so she could make sure he was actually fixing toast and not snooping.

All of a sudden Cardan yelled, “Do you mind if I fix some for myself?” Jude flinched at the loudness of his voice.

“Yeah I don’t mind.” 

Soon enough he comes into her room carrying two plates of toast and two cups of orange juice. Jude sits up and Cardan lays the tray on the night stand beside her. 

“Here is your food, Princess.” Cardan says playfully.

“No, no not princess, Queen.” 

“Yes, Queen Jude, forgive me.” 

They both started laughing at each other. Jude patted the empty space beside her for Cardan to sit on so he wouldn’t have to eat standing up.

He raised his eyebrows and said, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to make you stand there and eat while I’m sitting here eating.” 

He walked around the bed and sat down with his back against the headboard. 

They ate in silence until Cardan looked at his phone and realized the time. 

“Oh Jude, our next class starts in ten minutes.”

He hadn’t realized how long he had been with her. They ate and watched a show on Netflix on Jude’s phone and the time went by fast. 

“Oh ok. Well, thank you for checking in on me. And for taking care of me.” Jude said while a blush covered her cheeks. 

“It was no problem, really. Even though you don’t feel well, I still enjoyed it. It was a nice, silent company.” 

He was about to walk out of her bedroom door when he turned around. 

“I’ll call to check on you later, get plenty of rest and if you need me - and I mean need me for anything- call me. I promise I’ll come.” 

“Okay, Cardan, thank you.” 

He just nodded his head at her and left. He was quite pleased with the impression he made today. He gets to his one chance back, and by God, he is not going to ruin it. 

Taryn called Jude about an hour after Cardan left. **He must have told her I wasn’t feeling well. Or maybe she asked about me? Which would be surprising since Taryn has never given two scents of care about me. But, hey, people change, right?**

“Hey Jude, Cardan told me you weren’t feeling well. Are you feeling any better?” There was so much sincerity in Taryn’s voice. 

“Yeah, I’m actually feeling much better. The headache is still lingering but the nausea is much better.” 

“Okay that’s good. I’m going to stop by and see you later if that’s okay.” 

“Yeah, Taryn that’s fine. Well, I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye.” Taryn hung up the phone.

**That’s weird. Taryn wants to hang out with me, instead of Locke. She never wants to do that, like never. Maybe she misses me. I doubt it. She is probably wanting something and is being nice to me to get it.** Jude is always scheming about things. Always thinking. 

Not too long after that Taryn walks in and sees Jude in the bed, sitting up. She looks much better since Cardan has been there but she is still trying to fight off the headache that still lingers. 

“Hey Jude, how are you doing?”

“Much better. Do you need anything?” Jude said quite sharply. 

Well she just cut to the chase. Her wanting to know things fast is getting the best of her.

“Umm, I came to see if you needed anything. I thought I would be nice company, instead of you being lonely. Why would you think I wanted anything?” 

Jude clears her throat before she says, “Well you chose to come over here rather than hang with your precious Locke.” 

Jude saw sadness in Taryn’s eyes as she said, “Have you not noticed?” 

Jude just raised her eyebrows in response so Taryn continued, “Me and Locke aren’t together anymore.” 

Jude put the biggest smile on her face. “Well it’s about time.”

Taryn stood up and started to walk away. She was hurt by the way Jude showed no sympathy to her. Hurt that Jude didn’t care. 

“No wait I’m sorry, Taryn.” Taryn stopped and turned to Jude so Jude continued, “Why did you break up?” 

“He thought it was acceptable for Valerian to violate you. He knew of the plan and he let it take place. He could have stopped it. Could have told somebody. But no, he didn’t. So not only did he lose his friend, he lost his girlfriend.” There were tears running down Taryn's cheek now. 

Jude couldn’t believe it. Taryn broke off the relationship because she obviously loved Jude more than him to know there was a boundary. There was a line. And Locke crossed his line. For Taryn, he lost his chance. 

Jude had been so caught up in herself that she didn’t even realize they weren’t hanging out anymore. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice her sisters own pain. Not just sister, twin. She felt kind of guilty.

“Taryn, you did that for me? You broke off your relationship basically for me?” Jude was shocked.

Taryn nodded and sat back down on the bed. Jude drew her in for a hug. It was her turn for Taryn to cry on her shoulder. Taryn did it for her, it was time to give the same thing back. 

Taryn ended up staying for a couple of hours and they watched a movie and ate popcorn. They both could say that they really enjoyed the presence of each other. They missed times like these. Missed this bond. 

Cardan texts her during the movie to check up on her. 

**C: Hey, feeling better??**

**J: Yeah I’m feeling much better. Taryn is over. We’re watching a movie.**

**C: Okay, enjoy your movie. Text me if you need me.**

**J: Yes, sir.**

Jude could just see him rolling his eyes at the “yes sir” she gave him. 

When Taryn left and she was alone, she had to call one person. She knew the news that she had to tell would benefit him to know. It was no other than the Ghost. 

“Hey.” Ghost said softly.

“Well hello Ghost, I’ve got something to tell you?” Jude was trying to keep her voice cool and calm but she was just so excited. 

“Please, amuse me.” 

“Taryn is no longer dating Locke, that means she is up for grabs. That means I would take your chance while you got it.”

“You have got to be kidding me, you called me for this?” His voice was a little shaky, probably nerves.

“Of course I did. I’m not stupid I know you probably already know because you observe everything quite well, but I’m here to push you further. There is no other possible future brother in law I rather have than you.” Jude said in a quite sarcastic, cheery voice, but he knows she means it wholeheartedly. 

She could basically hear the eye roll from him, “I’m flattered, Jude, but I can’t.” 

“And why is that? Are you crushing on someone else? Woo wait, do you have someone else?”

“No, no Jude, I have nobody, I just can’t talk to her. It might be too early to ask her out. She probably is still hurting, or what if she rejects me? That’s so embarrassing.”

“So what? Are you just going to wish from a distance? And let me tell you, she is ready. The quicker Locke is off her mind, the more I don’t have to worry about her going back to him.” 

“I don’t know, Jude”

“Great, it's a plan. Tomorrow you will ask her to come to lunch with us.” 

“Uhh, Jude-” Ghost began.

Jude interrupted, “No buts.”

She heard Ghost groan and an even bigger smile spread across her face, “fine, fine, I’ll do it. 

“I know you will.” 

“Goodnight, Jude.”

“Night.” 

Jude went to bed that night feeling victorious. She was so excited to see how this pans out. She is pretty sure it will go great. 

It’s Thursday. The day Jude has been waiting for. She has to go to court for the Valerian situation. She is not feeling too bad. She just has this gut wrenching nervousness in the pit of her stomach. But, that’s to be expected. 

Jude does go to her morning classes first though. All her friends know what today is for her so they try to calm her as much as they can but Jude is defiant in help, but they do try. 

Before they left school to eat lunch, Jude pulled Ghost to the side. 

“Okay, When she walks out those doors, you're going to go ask her.” 

“JUDEEEE.” Ghost groaned.

All Jude did was smile and watch. When Taryn walked out the school building, going down the stairs, Jude nudged Ghost forward as if to tell him to go. And that’s exactly what he did. 

When Taryn was walking to her car, the ghost stopped her halfway in the parking lot. 

“Hey - Hey Taryn, would you like to go eat lunch with us?” You could hear the nerves in his voice.

Then he motioned to his friends by the Bomb’s car. Jude looked and waved. 

“Did Jude put you up to this?” Taryn asked looking at Jude then back into his hazel eyes. 

“Umm no not really. I’ve wanted to ask you but you were with…. and then I didn’t have the nerve to ask you after so now she is just encouraging me.” Well that is not where he wanted this to go.

But his fears finally vanished when she touched his upper arm and said, “Yes, Garret, I would be delighted then to eat lunch with you.”

They all had a really good time. Ghost had the biggest smile on his face and the rest of the gang didn’t miss it. They knew he was beyond happy. Unfortunately Jude’s happiness came to an end when she looked at the time and realized she had to go to the Courthouse.

Jude gets to the courthouse and she sees her lawyer. They set her down up front. About five minutes later, Valerian, a police officer, and his lawyer walk in and sit on the other side of her. 

Valerian is in handcuffs, and is wearing the ugliest orange jumpsuit. He looks mad, really mad. He is giving her a stare of pure death, but Jude gives him the purest smile, trying to hide all the nervousness she is feeling. 

The judge starts with why he is here and goes over the details that she has read upon. They then asked Jude to come up front and sit, and tell her part. She shows them the pictures of what valerian had done. 

Valerian lawyer tries to downplay everything. The lawyer knew he would be serving time, but he was trying to lessen it.

Unfortunately for Valerian, fortunately for Jude, his lawyer wasn’t good enough. Or Jude’s lawyer was just too good because the judge went over the information again and she proceeded to give Valerian his sentence. 

“You are guilty.” 

Valerian would be spending the next couple of years in prison for sexual abuse, and physical abuse. Jude was happy. Happy that she didn’t have to see that face for a long time. Maybe prison would change him. 

She gets back to her dorm and it is about 5 o’clock in the afternoon. She calls Cardan and tells him everything. Cardan is proud of her. Proud that she put her foot down. Proud that she went through with the whole ordeal. Proud that she won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! The next chapter I will be revealing something BIG!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a leap of faith with this chapter. Some big news is announced so I hope you all enjoy!!!

It’s Friday. Jude was excited because her and Cardan were going to do something fun after school. She didn’t know what “fun” was but she was excited nonetheless. So after school she meets him at his car. 

“Hello Jude dear, are you ready to have some fun?” He has this smug smile across his face. 

That’s not a confident smile for her so she hesitantly replies, “Sure.” 

Cardan’s smile grows wider, “Okay well we are not driving in the car today.”

“I’m not walking, Cardan”

“Hold your horses, we will be riding this.” He takes the tarp off of the motorcycle parked next to his car.

Jude’s eyes went wide, “You have a motorcycle!” 

“Yes Jude dear, I do. And you're going to learn to drive it today.” 

Still shocked, Jude says, “Okay.” 

Cardan showed her the things to press and hit, how to steady herself and what not to touch. He takes her around the campus once to show her what to do in action. Once he is finished explaining, Jude is left with an excited- nervous smile.

“Are you ready?” Cardan asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Jude goes slowly around the campus first. She is getting warmed up. Getting the hang of what to do, what it feels like. 

“Can I go again?” Jude asked happily. 

Cardan could see that happy face everyday. She doesn’t always show her emotions well so just being able to see this happy smile on her face warms his heart. It makes his chest tighten. 

“Of course you can.” 

They go around about fifteen more times until Jude is ready for an even bigger challenge. 

“Can I drive on the road?” 

Cardan took a deep breath as he said, “Umm do you think you're ready? You can’t chicken out when you're on the road.”

“I promise I won’t chicken out. Besides if I mess up on something, you’re here to help me.” 

That last sentence made him feel tingly inside. That last sentence showed something like trust. 

At that Cardan smiled and said, “Okay get ready.” 

Jude gets on the road and she’s nervous. But Cardan keeps on telling her she’s doing great. Jude sits in front of Cardan. Cardan puts a little space between them, being mindful of what she has gone through. He does put his hands around her waist to make sure she doesn’t fall off. Jude gives him permission to do so. 

Everything was going great until it wasn’t. They were going through a traffic light and the light was green for them, but the person on the left drove past their red light and hit them hard on the side. 

Cardan tried to grab onto Jude but her body took most of the conflict having shot her forward. Cardan was able to turn her around so she didn’t hit the front of her face but unfortunately she hit the back of her head hard against the road. And because of momentum, her body slid across it causing small and large, bleeding cuts.

Cardan fell off the side, with momentum also making him slide across but he was able to stop himself. He got left with a few cuts that probably would need stitches. 

Cardan laid on the ground for a couple of seconds, trying to come to terms with what just happened. And then he remembered Jude. He was up before anybody could stop him. Looking ferociously for Jude. People were getting out of their car to make sure everyone was okay. 

When Cardan spotted her he ran over to her. She was conscious. But barely. It looked like she kept going in and out. Cardan knelt by her head and held it still just in case she had any spine injuries. 

He didn’t realize it, but tears started to run down his cheeks. He couldn’t stand hearing Jude moan in pain. He felt like he had failed her. She had put her trust in him, and he failed her even though the accident wasn’t their fault. He shouldn’t have let her drive on the road. But he can’t think about that right now. He needs to help her. He thought maybe talking to her would help.

“Hey Jude, you’re going to be okay. I’m here. I’m here. And I’m not leaving you. I just need you to keep your eyes open for me, okay? Please?” 

She let out a small whisper of “yeah”. Cardan took one of his hands that were holding her head and went to wipe his eyes when it came back with blood and he realized it wasn’t his. He wiped it off on his clothes and put his hand back on her head and looked at his hand again, and it was indeed her blood. He looked on the asphalt road and it was turning dark with her blood. 

Cardan went into panic mode. People were surrounding them so he called out, “I need a cloth or something to hold on her head right here. She’s bleeding. And it’s a lot.” 

Someone came up and tore their shirt and gave it to him. Cardan held it in place. Jude started to close her eyes, and Cardan started freaking out. 

“No, no, no Jude, keep your eyes open for me, baby. I need to do that for me.” 

**Baby,** that felt good rolling off his tongue even though he didn’t think about what he said. 

She opened her eyes and some tears ran down from her eyes. Cardan took his thumb and wiped them away. 

“You’re going to be okay. You’re so strong, Jude. So brave.” He bent down and gave her a small kiss in her matted hair. 

And then she closed her eyes and was unconscious. Cardan tried to rub her face and talk to her but she just couldn’t keep them open anymore. 

Cardan felt like this was the longest moment of his life. He was hoping someone called 911 because he didn’t even think to do it. But his speculations were proven when he heard sirens. 

Cardan was still holding her head when the EMT’s came over. They put a neck brace on her and said he did the right thing in holding her still. Cardan told them about the deep cut she had on her head and they put a clean, sterile bandage on it. They had Cardan move away while they did that. They asked him if they were wearing helmets and he said no. He didn’t even think to have her put his on. He cursed himself under his breath. Another EMT came to check on him. 

He said, “I have a couple of cuts but nothing to worry about. Just take care of her.” 

With his consistent fussing, they ended up getting him to let them put on a few clean bandages on his cuts. 

He asked if he could ride in the ambulance with her, and they told him it was okay. 

They had monitors on her. Had an IV in her arm, probably for pain meds. Cardan sat in the ambulance seat in the back and held her hand. With his other hand, he let it softly run through the hair on her head. 

The woman EMT spoke to him while getting settled. “So is she your girlfriend?” 

Cardan laughed a little bit, “No she’s just my friend.” 

“Well then, you're a good friend then to stick with her.” She gave him a small smile. 

Jude started to wake up a little bit. The EMT told Cardan to talk to her. 

“Hey Jude, we are in the ambulance now. We are on the way to the hospital so they can make you feel better.” 

At that Jude tried to take the neck brace off with the hand Cardan wasn’t holding. 

“No no Jude, that has to stay on.” She started making a whining noise. “Jude look at me, it’s okay. Leave it on.” 

She must not be hearing him because she didn’t listen to a word he said. She tried to sit up but the straps of the gurney didn’t allow it. Then her heart monitor started to beep faster. 

Cardan asked the EMT, “What’s wrong?” 

The EMT said while administrating some medicine that made Jude go to sleep, “She is just freaking out a little bit. Her body is in a lot of stress from what happened. It’s like waking up trapped so that's why she tried to take all this off of her. But I gave medicine that will make her sleep and calm down.” 

Cardan just nodded his head and sat silently, holding her hand for the rest of the ambulance ride. 

When they got to the hospital, Cardan was trying to follow Jude, but they told him he had the get stitches on his right leg and arm first before he could stay with her, and of course he said no but they came to an agreement when he realized Jude would be in the curtain room next to him. 

They got his stitches in and gave him some tylenol for his achy body. His limbs were pretty sore from the crash. Right after they were finished, the nurses told him to stay a couple of hours for observation, but he said they could observe from Jude’s room. 

While Cardan was being cared for, the nurses took some blood from Jude and she had an ultrasound of her stomach and CT scan of her head. She got stitches on the back of her head, right shin, and right elbow. She woke up a little in the room, but she was very drowsy. The nurses ask questions like “where does it hurt?”, “Do you think you broke anything?”, “Does your neck or spine hurt?” 

Jude told them where it hurt, luckily she didn’t break anything. Just some whiplash, cuts and bruises, and a pretty good concussion. Jude ended up having some low dose pain medicine and she dozed off. 

Cardan went to the curtain room beside him and saw Jude asleep. He sat in the chair beside her. A couple of hours later, a nurse came in and said that they are admitting her. So they rolled Jude’s bed to the fourth floor. and Cardan didn’t leave her for one second. If Jude only knew how much he cared for her.

Once they got her settled in her room, Cardan sat down on the edge of the bed and held her hand. A piece of her hair was in her face and he couldn’t fight the urge to tuck it behind her ear. 

At his touch, she started to move and then groaned at the pain. Cardan noticed and when she opened her eyes Cardan sat up, still holding her hand and asked, “Hey how are you feeling?” 

Jude was starting to become more like herself. “I’m quite sore. My head hurts.”

“The doctor said you have a concussion. I’m not sure if anything else is wrong, I couldn’t hear what they said. I asked if anything else was wrong but they would not give me any news. They said it was a breaking protocol or rights or whatever.”

“Oh okay. Well maybe you can tell them I’m awake and maybe they will come here and tell me.” Jude said, sleepily. 

Cardan nodded his head and said, “Yeah, sure.” 

He went and told the nurse that she is awake and much more like herself. She nodded and said she’ll have a doctor come in soon. About thirty minutes later, the doctor came in. 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Val Moren.” 

They both smile at him in greeting. 

He continued, “If you would step out, sir, so I may tell Jude her medical rundown.” 

Jude rushed and said, “No it’s fine he can stay.” 

Cardan was surprised she said he could stay. He was ready to just get up and walk out, thinking him knowing would make her uncomfortable. But, I guess not. She must think having him there for support is good. And Cardan didn’t mind. 

Doctor replied, “Okay so your blood work came back great. We stitched up your cuts so just keep them clean. The CT scan came back and showed a little bit of blood on the brain which can be common with a concussion. So lots of rest and your head will probably hurt quite a bit but you are young and healthy so it should heal within a couple of weeks. And the ultrasound showed a good and perfectly healthy baby. With a great heartbeat. Just take it easy.” 

Jude was just silent with wide eyes for a second. She said slowly, “Did you say baby?” 

“Oh you didn’t know. You're about 9 weeks pregnant. Congratulations! Well that’s it, I just wanted to keep you for observation.” 

Surprised, Jude could only nod her head slightly. The doctor went out with a quick bye which left her and Cardan alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Do you think they will be good parents??


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

Jude didn’t know what to think. She was having a kid….. with Cardan Greenbriar. This can’t be true. There had to be a mistake somewhere. Maybe there is another Jude Duarte in the hospital. Most likely not but could be. 

All while Jude was in thought, Cardan just stared at her and waited for her to talk, but when he realized she was almost in a shock-like state, he squeezed her hand and ever so gently said, “Jude?” 

Jude looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes. Her breathing started to come in heavy pants as she said, “Cardan… I...I..” 

He shushed her. “Jude it’s okay. It’s okay.” Her breathing was still heavy so he placed her hand on his chest. “Breathe, Jude. You can do anything. You’ve proven that much.” Cardan wanted to ask who the father was. He doesn’t know if Jude has been with anyone. He was going to ask but he thought it was best to wait. 

He remembers the party he had when He woke up to Jude in his bed the next morning, and he was naked. He asked if they did anything rather than kiss but she didn’t know. Little did she know, when Cardan changed the sheets of his bed, he found a little bit of blood on them. So he might have done more than kiss. 

When her breathing slowed down, and she was quiet, Cardan said, “How about you just take it easy and rest as best as you can and I’ll call your family and friends, okay?”

Jude nodded then said, “Don’t tell them. Please.” He didn’t have to ask what it was she didn’t want told, he knew. 

“I won’t, Jude, I promise. I’ll be right back after I call, that is if you want me to?” 

Jude nodded.

Cardan went out into the hallway to call Taryn and Jude’s court of friends. He felt like he was walking on a fine line right now. He was surprised she didn’t blow up at him, but then he might not be the father if she isn’t mad at him. Or it’s just she’s still in shock. 

“Hey Taryn, you're not busy are you?” 

“Umm, no. Is this Cardan? Why are you calling from my sister's phone?” 

“Well, we got in a car accident and we were on a motorcycle when a car ran a red light and hit us. Jude is okay. She got banged up pretty bad, has a serious concussion but nothing that won’t go away on it’s own. They are keeping her for observation to just make sure everything is okay.”

“You let my sister ride on a motorcycle!” Taryn was yelling at him through the phone that he had to pull it back from his face.

“Well she was actually driving it. But I can’t change the past. Trust me, I regret it.” 

Taryn breathed a sigh. “Okay well, I’ll be there in a little bit. Text me floor and room number.” 

“Will do.” 

“And Cardan?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for staying with her.”

“No problem.”

And at that they hung up the phone. He then called Liliver from Jude’s phone. And let me tell you, she was even angrier than Taryn. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS DRIVING IT?!?!” 

“Liliver I know, it was a mistake.” 

“Yeah it was. Use your freaking head. My gosh. Well, me and the boys will be there soon. Don’t do anything else that’s stupid.” 

Liliver didn’t give him a pleasant goodbye like Taryn though. 

Cardan felt ashamed. Ashamed that he let her drive it. Even more ashamed that she got hurt from doing it. People were mad at him. He was mad at himself. The guilt was crushing him inside. **Why do I have to be such an idiot,** he thought. 

He quietly walked back in and found her asleep. She looks so peaceful. So relax. He couldn’t help himself when there was a piece of hair in her face, he had to move it. And then he dropped a kiss on her forehead for good measure. 

Maybe he was showing her all this attention because he felt bad. Or maybe he has feelings he doesn’t want to admit. He’s never felt so pulled to someone before. 

Not too long after she fell asleep, Taryn, Liliver, Van, and Garret came into the room. Cardan was sitting in the chair beside her bed. He put a finger to his lips to tell them to talk quieter. 

Cardan could see some of their eyes widen at the state of Jude. She had bruises on the side of her face, on her arms, had small and large cuts all over, had her head bandaged from the big cut on the back of her head. And then Cardan was full of cuts and bruises also. 

Garret spoke to Cardan first, “How is she doing?” 

“Doing good. The doctor told her to get lots of rest so she’s been sleeping for about three hours.” 

Garret nodded then said, “How are you? You looked pretty banged up also.”

Cardan was surprised they cared about his well-being. He hasn’t even really looked at himself yet, he’s been too caught up with Jude. 

“I’m fine. Just sore.” 

“I hope you get to feeling better.”

“Thank you.” 

Garret and Taryn's relationship must be going well. Taryn walked in on Garret’s arm. If Jude was awake she would be proud.

At this moment, Cardan realized he was very hungry. It’s been awhile since he’s eaten anything. 

Cardan says to Garret, “I’ll be back shortly. I’m going to the cafeteria. Can I get you anything?” 

“No I’m good but thank you. And don’t worry we’ll watch her.” 

Cardan gave a slight nod in response. 

He walked down to the cafeteria and found that not many people were there. So he found a pizza bar and grabbed him a couple slices of cheese pizza, and then he went to sit at a table. 

The pizza was as good as cafeteria pizza could get. But he was hungry so he didn’t care if it tasted like cardboard, he would have still eaten it. 

When Cardan was done he threw his stuff away and walked back to the room. He opened the door and saw Jude sitting up. He gave her a smile and she waved at him. Cardan went and sat back in the chair beside her bed. 

Jude and her sister and friends were just carrying on conversation while Cardan stayed silent. After about an hour of talking and laughing, Jude started to yawn again which had them wanting to leave so she could rest more.

After they left, he looked at her and said, “Can I get you anything?” 

“I - nevermind. No I’m good.” 

Cardan brows knitted together as he took her hand and said, “Jude tell me and I’ll go get it.” 

“No you're probably sore and I don’t want to make you because if you know I want it then you’ll do it.” 

“Jude I’m not that sore. I can walk fine. What is it? “  
Cardan was pretty sore, but Jude didn’t have to know that.

“I’m really hungry and this hospital food isn’t hitting the spot. But there is a McDonald’s right beside the hospital.” 

Cardan said with a smile on his face, “What would you like me to get you?” 

Jude gave a smile in return, “I want a ten piece chicken nugget, medium fry, and a large sweet tea.”

“Yes ma’am. I will go get it. If you need anything else, please call me.” 

Jude nodded her head, and Cardan was off to McDonald’s. He got her food and went back. When he walked in she was sitting up, playing on her phone. 

When she saw the bag of food, she said, “YESSS!!” 

Cardan just shook his head and said with a smile, “Are you really that hungry?” 

Jude gave him a stare that said really. “I am eating for two just in case you forgot.” 

**Oh yeah,** Cardan thought. “That’s right.” 

Cardan took a seat in the chair beside her bed and drank the drink he got for himself.

She said, looking down at her food, “Well I guess a congratulations is in order for you too. You are the baby’s father, you know.”

Cardan was wide eyed and surprised. He thought he could be but he wasn’t sure. 

When he didn’t speak she continued, “I lied to you that day. I was sore but I didn’t want to admit it. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with the baby-”

Cardan interrupted her, “No, no, I want to be part of its life. I want to help in any way I can. Wow this is not how I expected this to ever happen, but I am happy. So I assume you are keeping the baby?” 

Jude took a bite of her chicken nugget, “Yeah I think I will. I just think of my mom and how excited she would be and it makes me just want to be the mom she was.” 

Cardan was skeptical to ask but he decided to any way, “Jude, did you really not know you were pregnant?”

Her eyes were wide, but she spoke anyway, “No I didn’t know. I look back now and it makes a lot of sense. I was late but I never noticed with…. all the other stress. And I have been having morning sickness a lot. And I have just started having a bigger appetite. So yeah, it makes sense why I was feeling like I did.”

“Oh okay. The day I came and you weren’t feeling good, do you think it was morning sickness?”

“Yeah it probably was.”

Cardan stands up and gives Jude a gentle hug, saying, “Thank you for letting me be a part of the baby’s life. It means a lot.” 

Jude just smiled at him. He sat back down in the chair and turned the tv on. Him and Jude watched tv until Cardan fell asleep in the chair. 

“Hey Cardan.” Jude spoke softly.

When he didn’t answer she spoke a bit louder, “Cardan.” 

“Yeah, are you okay?”

Jude giggled at his disheveled self. “Yeah I’m okay. You can go home and sleep. That chair doesn’t look comfortable.”

“Oh, well, I was going to stay with you but if you want me to leave, I will.”

Jude was surprised, “You were going to stay?”

“Yeah, I don’t want you here alone.”

“Oh okay. You can stay. I just thought you would be more comfortable at home.”

“I’ll be good. Sleep well, Jude. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Nurses were coming in all night long to make sure everything was okay. It kept waking both of them up. Until about 8 o’clock, Cardan decided to get up for good. He looked over at Jude who was just starting to open her eyes. 

“Hey, Good morning. Cardan said softly. 

“Hi.” Jude said with a small, tired smile. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m just sore. Probably like you.” 

Cardan nodded his head and gave a smile. 

About ten minutes later someone came in with breakfast for Jude and then a nurse came in telling Jude she had to have a CT scan of her head to make sure the bleeding didn’t become worse. 

Cardan went to get breakfast at the cafeteria while Jude was having her scan. He went back to the room and waited on her to come back. She has to take extra precautions in a scan because of the baby. 

When Jude came back, an OB-GYN doctor came to talk to her about the baby. 

“Hello I’m Dr. Tatterfell. I’m going to be your ob-gyn doctor. I will monitor your baby. I looked over the ultrasound from yesterday and the baby looked good. Nothing was wrong. The heartbeat sounded great. There is only one thing I’m worried about. Your weight. You are far too underweight to be 9 weeks pregnant. Is there a reason you're underweight?” 

Jude looked hesitant to speak, but Cardan grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, “I just went through something quite stressful and eating just wasn’t my top priority. I have gained some of my weight back but not quite all.” 

Dr. Tatterfell looked at her with understanding, and said, “Okay well really try to eat more. Even if you don’t feel like it. I don’t want any nutrition issues down the road. Do you know who the father is?” 

“Yes. He’s the Dad.” Jude said, gesturing to Cardan.

“Okay, well I would like to see you at 12 weeks and I expect for you to have gained some weight. I will have a nurse come in to set an appointment up. Congratulations to both of you.” 

It was Cardan who said, “Thank you.” And he nodded his head towards her. 

After she left Cardan turned to Jude, “Well I’m glad everything looks good. But Jude really try to do what she tells you. I want both of you to stay healthy.”

“I will, Cardan. I will.” 

Soon enough a nurse came in and made an appointment and she said that the CT scan looked better so she said that she may go home. But she had to go home under the supervision of someone. To make sure she’s safe. 

Cardan was happy that Jude didn’t explode in anger about the baby. That’s what he thought she would do once the doctor left the room but she was in too much shock. It’s not that she didn’t want to have children, she just didn’t think she would have one this young, 19 years old. But she was still in too much shock to even convey her future. She’s in too much shock to even have some sort of emotion for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked this. This was not how this was suppose to turn out at all, but I think I like it better than what I originally planned. It was suppose to be angsty but I couldn’t put it in my heart to make it very angsty because I really like fluff but I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to give me prompts on what you would like to see happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for being a day late. This week was a stressful week. but without further or do, I hope you guys enjoy!!! Let me know what you guys would like to see happen.

Cardan had someone to drop his car off at the hospital so him and Jude could go back to their dorms. He pulled up in front of the hospital and the nurse brought Jude out in a wheelchair. 

It was late afternoon, by now. They would have gotten to go home earlier but when Jude went to put on her clothes to go home in, she realized that they had to cut them off of her and so she had none. 

Thank the heavens for Taryn. Taryn went to her dorm and picked a pair of joggers and a t-shirt out for her to wear. 

When the nurse brought her to the car, Cardan got out to help her get in. He gently lifted her up and gently sat her in the passenger seat of the car. She still needed a little bit of help because she was quite sore. 

Cardan thanked the nurses and got in the driver side of the car. He looked over at Jude and said, “You ready to go?” 

Jude nodded her head. 

Jude had this big fuzzy blanket all wrapped around her. She didn’t know if she liked it so well because it was fuzzy or because Cardan gave it to her. He went down earlier that day to the gift shop and got her a blanket. 

Cardan could see Jude being very tense. Being in an accident (for the second time in her life) has made her very nervous with cars. The first time she was in an accident, it took her almost a whole year for her to begin to start being even a little comfortable in a car. But that was when her parents died also and she was young, about 7 years old. 

Cardan grabbed her hand and started to rub circles on the back of it, in an attempt to calm her. 

“It’s okay, Jude. I know you're a little nervous and weary because of what just happened but I’m not going to let anything happen to you, both of you.”

It made Jude’s chest warm and relax when he mentioned her and the baby. He really is happy, almost excited about being a dad. 

To distract her from her nervousness, Cardan started talking about something else, “So do you want to stay in my dorm or me stay in your dorm or are you going to get someone to stay with you?” 

“Umm I’m going to stay in my dorm, by myself, like I have been doing.” 

Cardan sighed, “Jude, you can’t stay by yourself right now. You have to have someone with you.” 

Jude started to get aggravated. “I’m a big girl, Cardan, I can stay by myself.” 

“Jude, please stay with me. Until you get where you can start going to class again. I want to make sure you can get up easily, I want to make sure you eat enough, I just want to make sure you’re okay. It would help me sleep better at night.” 

Instead of arguing, Jude said, “Fine, sure.” She knew he was doing this to be kind. He wanted to make sure they were both well and okay, and Jude knew that. 

They did stop by Jude’s dorm and Cardan FaceTimed Jude on his phone and went into her dorm to get stuff she may need. With a bag packed, he went back to meet her in the car. 

When he parked his car in front of his dormitory, he went around to help Jude onto her feet, made sure she was okay, and then grabbed her bag from the backseat. 

They got into his dorm, and it is just like she remembers it, big. Much bigger than hers. Cardan showed her to his bedroom. 

“So, um, this is where you can sleep. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Cardan said with a faint blush thinking about the morning he woke up to her in his bed. 

“Oh no, Cardan, I’ll sleep on the couch. You can have your bed.” 

He grabbed Jude’s chin between his fingers and said, “Jude you are getting the bed. If I didn’t want you to have the bed, I would have never invited you over.” 

After those words, they stared into each other’s eyes. Jude wanted to kiss him so bad. Dang hormones. But then a silver lining was made in your eyes. 

Cardan’s eyes soften, “Jude what’s wrong?” 

She threw her arms around his neck and let the tears fall out, “It’s just your being a really good friend to me. And I’m probably being really stubborn and you don’t deserve that. Because you stayed with me at the hospital, you said you wanted to be apart of the baby’s life, and now you are allowing me to sleep in your really comfy bed and I-”

Cardan started to rub her back, “Jude, Jude, it’s okay. I know you're stubborn and I like you just the way you are.” He moves back to cup Jude’s face and wipe the tears with his thumbs. 

Cardan leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek which Jude froze and Cardan could tell. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He said hesitantly.

“No it’s okay.” She gave him the same kiss on the cheek which made him grin. **Dang, these hormones are making me feel weird about him,** Jude thought. 

After the peck on the cheek, Cardan grabbed her hand and brought her to the living room, to the couch. She sat on the couch and Cardan brought her her big fuzzy blanket which she immediately cuddled up in. 

Cardan looked at her and asked, “What do you feel like eating for dinner? I can go pick up something or I can order pizza?”

“Oooo lets get pizza. I want pineapple and ham.” 

Cardan made a scrunched up face at her, “You like pineapple on your pizza?” 

“No I don’t, but that’s what I’m craving right now. Don’t ask why, I have no idea.” 

Cardan laughed to himself and ordered pizza on his phone while Jude picked a movie for them to watch. 

While Cardan waited for the pizza, Jude was still looking through movies to watch. Finally, she ended up picking divergent. 

Her and Cardan sat on the couch together, both of them sitting with their feet propped on the table, and ate their pizza. In the middle of the second divergent movie, Jude began to get sleepy. Her head ended up laying on Cardan’s lap and she pulled her feet up to lay the length of the couch. 

Cardan didn’t mind. He let her fall asleep on him until the movie was over. And then ever so gently, “Hey Jude, let’s go to bed.” 

Jude looked at him through confused eyes. So Cardan had to repeat himself. Jude nodded her head and Cardan picked her up. He laid her in the bed with her fuzzy blanket. She was already fast asleep by the time Cardan left the room. 

Cardan got a pillow and blanket and made to sleep on his couch for the night. Cardan couldn’t lie to himself, he was thoroughly enjoying Jude staying with him. Someone to care for. Someone to maybe love. 

He woke up the next morning hearing retching sounds. He got up, went to his room, she wasn’t in bed. He went to the bathroom, and he found her body leaned over the toilet.

He quickly went and pulled her hair back and started to rub his hand up and down her spine. 

“Cardan, leave. Don’t look at me like this.”

“Jude I’m here to help you. Besides, you wouldn’t be throwing up in my dorm room if it wasn’t for me so I don’t mind helping.” 

When Jude was done throwing up, She laid in Cardan’s lap on the floor. He, again, was just rubbing her to calm her down. After a while Cardan picked her up and brought her to the couch. 

She leaned against Cardan, shivering. Cardan gave her his blanket from the night before, but she still leaned against him.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Cardan said softly. 

“I just threw up all that in there and you think I want to eat!” Jude was getting agitated. 

“Jude, sweetheart, the doctor said you had to eat. Even if you don’t feel like it. Let’s try something easy like maybe some toast?” 

Jude sat there and reminded herself that he was trying to do his best to take care of her when she obviously wasn’t going to take care of herself. 

So Jude nodded. Soon Cardan brought her two pieces of toast with jelly on it. And it ended up being so good, she asked for more. 

They didn’t have much planned today but lots of rest. When they were sitting there watching the office, Cardan spoke up. 

“Jude, I wanted to say how sorry I am. I shouldn’t have let you go out into the main road. I’m sorry that you got hurt.” 

“Oh no Cardan, this isn’t your fault. None of our faults. It’s that dimwit that wasn’t paying attention’s fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong.”

Jude could see the guilt in his dark eyes. The shame he still felt because of her getting hurt. That made Jude stomach get all fluttery inside. He cared about her. Generally cared for her sake. 

They ended up spending time on the couch. Dozing off on each other. Jude slept the majority of the day because of her concussion that she’d gotten. And Cardan just quietly watched her sleep. She looked so at peace. 

He woke her up to eat but rather than that she slept. This is how the next couple of weeks went. They stayed in and Cardan took care of her. Slowly, and I mean very slowly because of Cardan’s orders, they began to go for walks. And maybe go out to eat. Jude was feeling better everyday. She was gaining the weight she needed to. And their friendship was becoming stronger. 

Cardan had feelings for her and it’s not just because of the baby. He really liked her. He wanted to be with her but he’s not sure Jude feels the same way. He doesn’t want to ruin the relationship he already has with her by admitting that to her. 

Little did Cardan know, Jude was head over heels for him. She gets these little flutters in her chest and her heart starts to go up by just looking at him. But in her mind she thinks she can only be friends, right? She curses all the hormones that make her feel everything by tenfold. 

But as for right now, she will bask in Cardan’s loving, tender care for as long as she can.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was a day late last week so I’m a day early this week. I hope you enjoy this!! This is a chapter I know some were desperately waiting for. Let me know how you like it. BTW everything for the pregnancy I looked on google so if it is wrong, blame google. love you guys!!

It’s been about two and half weeks since getting out of the hospital. She has stayed with Cardan the entire time. And if she had to admit to herself, she genuinely enjoyed being with Cardan. She missed him when he wasn’t there. 

Jude has been doing her classes at the dorm with the help of Cardan. Cardan started going back to the uni about 10 ten days after the accident. He was feeling better and Jude was not as sore but he didn’t want her to go until she was one hundred percent better. 

Right now, they are getting ready to go to Jude’s twelve week doctor appointment. The morning sickness is getting better, but the cravings are real. But Cardan is always there to help whenever she needs or wants it. Headaches have hit her like a tsunami though, which makes it hard to focus on school. 

Cardan and Jude got in his pretty black mustang and headed to the appointment. Cardan hesitantly asked, “So do you want me to come with you to the appointment or would you rather go alone?” 

“Cardan, this is your baby also. Of course you can come, that’s if you want to.” 

A relieved smile spread across his face, “Yes, yes, I want to. I’m going to be there every step of the way with you.” He grabbed her hand. 

These past couple of weeks, they have gotten really close to each other. They went from sitting on opposite sides of the couch to sitting side by side, went from high fives to holding hands, went from small hugs to light pecks on the cheek. They were falling for each other and they didn’t even know it. 

Jude grinned her happiness and squeezed his hand in return. 

She was nervous. More nervous than anything she’s been nervous about in her life. She never thought in a million years this would be her right now. With Cardan Greenbriar. He could feel her tension. He just wasn’t sure if it was because she’s in the car again or for the appointment. 

Cardan, on the other hand, was so excitedly nervous. He was excited to see his little baby. It feels so surreal to him. He’s having a baby with a person he has loved for a long time. A baby. His baby. 

They got to the doctor office and Jude looked around at all the women in the waiting area. Some of them are heavily showing. She could only think that that would be her one day. 

Cardan checked her in and went and sat beside her. They waited a good twenty minutes until they heard-

“Jude Duarte.” 

Jude and Cardan followed them into a room with a laid back chair to lay on. They had Jude lay on that and said Dr. Tatterfell would be in there in a minute. She looked at the nurse with a smile and nodded her head. A mask was what she had on. 

Jude was happy but she just had a feeling that this isn’t right. She’s 19 and about to have a kid. This is wrong. She can’t be a mother. At least not a good one. Doubts. Doubts. Doubts. 

She looked at Cardan sitting beside her and he gave her a tight smile. She could see the excitement written on his face. He was having his doubts too but he had to be strong for Jude. Because inside her doe eyes, he saw the doubts and fears swarming. He wouldn’t mention it unless she did. 

About 7 minutes later Dr. Tatterfell came in with a smile and shook their hand and asked how they were doing. 

She began to speak, “Well you seem to be doing okay. Your current symptoms are very common at this stage and I am very happy to announce that you have gained the weight that you needed to gain for you and the baby. I’m sure it was hard with morning sickness but you have done an incredible job. Fortunately, you will get a lot hungrier as you progress.” 

Jude started to speak, “Well I couldn’t have gained the weight if he” -pointing at Cardan- “wasn’t on my tail about eating more. But recently I have been so hungry which helps the weight gain also.” 

Cardan smiled and nodded his head at Dr. Tatterfell. She began to speak, “I’m glad you made her. Well, now let’s lift your shirt and pull your leggings down a bit.” Jude did what she said. “I see a little bump in the making which is good. You probably wouldn’t notice when you have clothes on but I can tell when your stomach is bare. I’m going to put some of this cold gel on her stomach and then I will get the ultrasound machine.” 

Cardan and Jude nodded their heads. Jude looked down and she did see her tiny bump. She didn’t realize she had one but she really hasn’t been looking either. She really is in utter shock.

She puts the gel on and Jude flinches at the cold and she puts the ultrasound machine on. Cardan stood beside Jude. He could see her shaking hands so he grabbed the one near him and rubbed circles on the back with his thumb. 

They heard the machine make this beeping noise and they both looked up at the screen. Dr. Tatterfell said, “That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” And then she moved the thing in her hand over more and said, pointing to the screen, “and there is your baby.” 

Cardan was standing there, mouth open, surprise and pride written across his face. He looked down at Jude who had watery eyes and tears streaming down her face. He turned, still holding her hand, and cupped her face with his free hand wiping away tears and kissed her forehead. 

You could see the baby’s head and legs and feet and hands. It looked like a little blob with arms and legs but it was a baby. They were in absolute awe. This was their future. Their responsibility. Their child who would be loved like they weren’t, taken care of like they weren’t, wanted like they weren’t. 

Tatterfell took pictures and gave them to Jude. She cleaned her stomach off and put her clothes back into place. She took Cardan’s hand and walked out of the office. When they were outside the door, Jude looked down at the pictures in her hand, and back up at Cardan. She said, “Oh my gosh, Cardan, this-”

But she was cut off by the most passionate kiss. Cardan cupped her face and kissed her passionately but gently. He gave all he had. His excitement and happiness was shown in that kiss. His love was shown in the kiss. 

Jude opened up to him and kissed him back with that same passion. She had tears running down her cheeks. But that didn’t matter. She couldn’t believe this. She wasn’t mad like she would have probably been. Pregnancy is making her moods weird.

They broke it off with both of them smiling but Cardan wiped the tears with his thumbs and said, “Jude Duarte, I swear to be everything I can be for you and our baby. I know this isn’t what you expected at 19 but I’m here and I’m never leaving. This is the happiest moment of my life. I’m going to be a dad, and you're going to be the best mother. I get to have a baby with the love of my life, Jude. I love you. I know I’ve not always shown-”

He was cut off by another kiss from Jude. It basically told him to shut up. But Jude replied back in an emotion thick voice, “Cardan I want this too. I never thought I did but I want it. I’ve wanted it for a long time but I never admitted it. I love you.” 

Cardan gave her a soft peck on the lips and just held her against him. After the tears dried up, they walked to the car together. They went and ate some dinner and headed back to Cardan’s dorm. 

Jude didn’t want to go back to hers. Luckily, Cardan didn’t say she had to. So they watched a movie and got ready for bed. Cardan laid down on the couch and Jude slept in his bed.

It felt wrong to Jude. So Jude got up and went to Cardan. When Cardan felt Jude grab his hand, he looked at her in wide eyes and said, “Is everything okay?” 

Jude giggled at him. “Yes.” She took a deep breath and said, “Come, let’s go to bed.” 

Cardan just followed her as she pulled his hand. She stopped by the bed and got in on her side. Cardan stood there in disbelief. Jude wanted to sleep with him. 

Jude looked at him, with pleading eyes, “Do you not want to sleep in here?” 

That snapped him out of his thoughts, “No I do. Are you sure you’re comfortable with this? I don’t want you to regret anything?” 

“I’m not going to regret you just sleeping with me. I want you to hold me.” Jude couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. What has pregnancy done to her emotions? Where is the Jude we all know. 

Cardan crawled in the bed and pressed his chest against Jude’s back. He wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t know where to lay his hand on top. She may not be comfortable laying it on her stomach. So he just put his hand on her thigh. 

To his surprise, Jude grabbed that hand, interlaced her fingers on top, and set his hand on her stomach. He felt the slight bump there. The place his baby is growing. Tears started to form in his eyes. 

He looked at her and kissed her cheek, saying, “I love you. Goodnight.” 

“Love you too! Sleep well.” 

That was the best night of sleep they both got. Wrapped in each other’s arms, peacefully. They never thought they would get this. They thought they would pretend to hate each other for their whole lives, but instead they found happiness with each other. 

Cardan woke up first. Jude had turned and was burying her face in his chest and he still had his arms around her. He watched her sleep. He loved this. Cardan hopes to wake up like this every morning. 

About thirty minutes later, Jude peaks her eyes open and says, “You’re so weird. Watching me in my sleep like a creep.” 

She could feel the reverberations of his laugh through his chest. Jude went on speaking, “Cardan I’m hungry.” 

His eyes lit up with amusement. “What would you like?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” 

He untangled himself and towered over Jude. He kissed her hard. Her hands found his hair and she pulled which made a groan come out of his mouth. 

He broke off the kiss. His dark eyes looked into her chestnut ones, “Are you sure you want to do this?” She nodded her head. “If I hurt you in any way, please stop me immediately.” She began kissing him again in answer. He was very conscious of not putting too much weight on Jude because he was afraid to hurt the baby. 

But this was the best morning he has ever had. This is the most eventful but joyful morning they both have ever had.

After they were done with their bed activities, Jude got a shower. When she came out, Cardan had made sandwiches and said they were going to go have a picnic at the park. 

Jude didn’t mind going. He wanted to spend time with her and get to know her better. He had questions for her and she had questions for him. 

When they got to the park, Cardan picked a private place and sat a blanket down on the ground. He unloaded the basket of food and he decided to speak first, “So now that your title changed from the greatest friend to the most amazing girlfriend, I would like to get to know you a little better. I know this is probably the weirdest situation you’ve probably had but I’m here to take the steps with you.”

Jude looked at him and smiled her shy, discreet smile. Cardan continued, “Let’s do this. I’ll ask a question, you answer truthfully, and you ask a question and I’ll answer truthfully. No judgement at all. If you get too uncomfortable, just let me know.” Again Jude nodded. 

So Cardan continued, “So how is your relationship with your adoptive family?” 

“Um it’s okay. Me and Vivi are pretty close. Oak doesn’t really know any different because he’s 6 and I was adopted when I was 7 so I’ve been there longer than he’s lived so he really just sees me as a big sister. Madoc and Oriana try to treat us like their own but it’s hard because we aren’t their own. My mom was best friends with Madoc and they agreed to be our godparents if anything would ever happen to my parents and unfortunately, it did.” 

Cardan saw the emotion she was trying to hold back. He nodded his head and said, “Ok your turn.” 

She took a bite of her sandwich and asked, “So what about your parents?” 

Cardan coughed, “Well, my dad has nothing to do with me. He gives me money and things but no love. My mom got put in prison when I was 8. She got out about a year ago. She comes occasionally to visit. She got put in for drugs and driving under the influence. My brother Balekin ended up taking me in. But he was awful. He would get drunk a lot and beat me. So I stayed with Nicasia and Locke sometimes. And that’s where we became good friends.” She nodded her head. Cardan asks his question, “Can I ask how it felt to be in the crash that killed your parents?” 

Jude took a deep, shuddering breath. Cardan immediately said, “You don’t have to.” 

But she said, “No I need to. I need to tell someone.” She took a few seconds to get herself together. “We were just talking in the car. It was snowy and icy. And my dad and mom came to pick me up from a friends house and we made crafts and little stuff like that. And I told my parents to look at what I made-” her voice was starting to get thick with emotions and tears started to brim her eyes. Cardan saw it and moved over beside her to rub soothing circles on her back. “When they turned around my dad didn’t see the ice on the road and slid right into a semi truck, and I remember the truck going into the front of the car and cru.. crushing them. Blood was everywhere. I remember my dad’s last words were ‘they're beautiful just like you.’ I’ll never forget, Cardan. They died because I wanted them to look at my stupid artwork. That’s why I get tense in the car because of that and our recent crash.” 

Angry and sad tears were coming down her face. Cardan held her and then realized what she said. She blames herself for their death. She has blamed herself all these years. 

When Cardan realized he grabbed her face in his hands said with a stern facial expression, “Jude it’s not your fault. That’s not your fault. He could have slid the car on the ice with or without him looking at you. You can’t blame yourself on that, sweetheart.” 

“But Cardan it hurts so bad. Even now it hurts. I’m glad Taryn wasn’t with us because what I saw was an image that will never leave me.” 

“I know it hurts, baby. But it wasn’t your fault. None of it, okay?” 

Jude is now sitting in his lap sideways. He begins to wipe the tears away while Jude nods her head and says with a thick voice, “Okay.” 

He just holds her and rocks her until he realizes she has fallen asleep. Her face still red from crying and she’s still so dang beautiful. 

Jude has been extra extra tired lately. She takes naps during the day. The migraines don't help either. She gets to go back to school Monday which it’s now Saturday so she is hoping and praying she gets through the whole day. 

Now she has to bring the news to her family and friends. How is she going to tell them? How are they going to react? Next Saturday will tell it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to give me prompts of what you would like to see happen. I am desperately running out of ideas. I know how it is going to turn out but I need eventful ideas. Anything is appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for not posting last week. I was quite busy, but I made this chapter twice as long to attempt to make up for it. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen!

Jude is getting ready to go to classes. She decided to go sleep in her own dorm Sunday night so she has everything to get ready to go to uni with her. Cardan gave a little protest about her leaving him but she said if he wants to take her to class in the morning, he can. Because she usually just walks but if she was being honest she doesn’t feel like walking a mile to get there. She is just too exhausted to do that now. 

She walks outside and sees his black mustang. She gets in the passenger seat as Cardan says, “Hey baby mama, how are you doing?” 

Jude rolls her eyes and shakes her head, having to fight the grin off her face. “I’m doing fine. You?” 

“I’m doing pretty good now that you're here.” 

Her first day back to classes was tough. She was tired. Her friends asked her what was wrong but she told them that she just didn’t sleep well. In reality, she had a migraine and wanted to go nap. Cardan told her he would take her to his dorm, but Jude was adamant that she was going to get through the rest of the day. 

Unfortunately, this is how her whole week went. Finally on Friday, Cardan got Jude to just take a day off of school and rest. She was overly tired and having one day of rest wouldn’t hurt. To be honest, she was grateful that Cardan had asked her to take a day off. 

Jude has also been losing sleep over this weekend when she is going to go to Madoc’s estate for a family dinner and tell them the news. 

She was nervous. Madoc would not be happy. Madoc didn’t believe it was right to have sex before marriage. So definitely a child before you're married is something he would not be proud of. But what has happened, already happened and she can’t go back and change anything. 

Jude really wants to tell Taryn before tomorrow so at least someone rather than Cardan knows. Her twin should know this. Her twin should be her biggest supporter. 

She decides to text Taryn. 

**J: Hey Taryn, would like to meet me and Cardan for lunch today? I have something I would like to tell you.**

A couple of minutes later…

**T: Yeah that would be great! Where would you like to meet?**

**J: Can we meet at the park? They have the food trucks so there is more of a variety of food.**

**T: Sounds great. See you then!**

Well it’s settled then. Taryn is going to find out she’s going to be an aunt today. 

Cardan and Jude get ready and leave Cardan’s dorm to meet Taryn at the park. When Jude sees Taryn, she sees Ghost right beside her. 

Crap. She ought to have known he would come with her. They are dating for goodness sake. It’s okay, she will just tell them both. Her friends will obviously find out one day, right? And bedsides, Taryn would probably tell him anyway. 

Jude and Cardan walked up to the picnic table they were waiting for them at. They all went to a food truck, got their food, and came to sit back down. 

They made small talk to begin with. Jude was pretty much quiet and to herself, Cardan and Garret talked and Taryn chimed in on their conversation. 

Finally Taryn spoke up to Jude after her not paying attention to them. 

“Jude, you okay?” Taryn asked with concern. 

Jude’s face was pale which concerned Cardan a little but she just nodded and said a faint, “Yeah.” 

Cardan gave her a questioning look. She whispered in his ear, “I’m okay, just nervous.” 

Cardan rubbed her back and kissed her temple. Ghost gave a questioning look to Jude and then a smirk. Jude hasn’t told anybody that they are dating now. I’m sure everyone got the picture but still she hasn’t confirmed anyone’s suspicions. 

Jude looks at Ghost and rolls her eyes, “Yes, Garret, me and Cardan are dating. We cleaned our messy past up and started over.” 

His smirk widens as he looks at Cardan and says, “Congratulations and good luck, man.” 

That makes Cardan laugh and Taryn hits Ghost on the arm, saying, “Garret!” 

He just laughs. Taryn looks at Jude and says, “I’m happy for you too. So I’m assuming that’s the news you wanted to tell me?” 

Jude looks up to Cardan as she says, “Yeah about that..” she trailed off. 

Ghost and Taryn give questioning looks. When Jude doesn’t say anything else, Cardan speaks up, “Um no that wasn’t what she came to tell you.” 

Jude decides to talk, “Well, I- I. We are- well. I’m-.” 

Taryn grabs Jude’s hand from across the table. “Jude, you can tell me anything. I won’t be mad or upset.” 

Jude closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she says, quietly, “I’m pregnant.” 

She hears nothing. So she slowly opens her eyes to see Ghost and Taryn gaping at her. Taryn decides to speak, “Oh okay. Are you keeping the baby?” 

“Yes. Me and Cardan have decided to keep it.”

“So Cardan’s the father? Are you happy?”

Jude smiled a little bit. “Yes Cardan is the father and yes, we are both happy.” She looks at Ghost. “And yes Garret you are the first one in our friend group to know, so congratulations.” 

At that Ghost grinned. Taryn began talking again, “Well I’m happy for you guys! Congratulations! I’m going to be an aunt. How far along are you?” 

“I’m 13 weeks. We just had my first appointment last week.” She took the pictures of the baby out of her bag and Taryn admired them. She was genuinely excited.

Jude is so glad that Taryn had the reaction she did because if she was disappointed with her which she thought she would be, she would have been heartbroken. 

Jude breathes, “There’s something else. We are going to tell Madoc tomorrow.” 

Taryn’s eyes widened, “Oh. Yeah I see. That might not end well.”

“Yeah, I know. But I have to tell him. He will find out sooner or later. I need to make sure you will be there.” 

Taryn nodded her head, “Of course I’ll be there. Garret will be there too.” 

Jude nodded her head and said, “Thank you.”

They continued to eat their food and talk and laugh. Jude felt a little bit of the weight on her shoulders lift, like she could breathe a little bit better. 

After they were done eating, they all stood up and gave hugs and congratulated them again. Taryn gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and caressed her tiny baby bump, letting her know how happy she was for her sister. 

Cardan and Jude got into the car. Cardan looked over at Jude and said, “Well that went better than I expected.” 

Jude nodded her head. “Yeah, no kidding.” 

They had a nice, quiet car ride back. Cardan asked if Jude wanted to stay at his dorm tonight and she said yes so he stopped by her dormitory so she could get clothes and toiletries she needed for tonight and tomorrow. 

She went back to Cardan’s dorm and took it easy the rest of the day. Preparing herself for tomorrow. 

Jude woke up Saturday in Cardan’s arms. She will never get used to this. Waking up to his mused, black as night, curly hair. His sleepy looking eyes. His sheepish looking grin that told her more things than his words. 

“Hey baby, how did you sleep?” 

Jude nestled into his chest. “Good. But it’s too early. Go back to sleep.” 

A low chuckle reverberated through his chest. “Baby, it’s 10am. We have to be at Madoc’s at 12.” 

“Nooooo.” Jude groaned. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Trust me. I don’t either.”

“Okay great. We agree on something. Go back to sleep.” 

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’m afraid we have to get up.” 

It took lots of coaxing to get Jude up. But once Cardan said he will make her a snack before they go, she said fine. Cardan made her some eggs just to tie her over till lunch which was only two hours away. 

After food, Jude went to go get ready. She went to go put her clothes on. She was wearing some jeans and a T-shirt. It took her more effort to button her jeans this time, but she got them buttoned and that’s all that matters. She has been wearing joggers most of the time which have an elastic waist so she didn’t realize the swell of her stomach while putting them on. 

But when she went to put on this particular shirt, it was tighter on her body. It was already a skin tight shirt to begin with but she didn’t realize that it would show her bump so prominently. She has been wearing more baggy shirts like Cardan’s to hide it, but really there is no hiding it now. At least in her own clothes. 

Jude let out a deep, loud sigh. And Cardan walked into the bathroom to where Jude was. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

With a scowl on her face, Jude said, “My shirt is tight. Which means it won’t take long for them to find out. Which means I need to borrow one of your shirts. Again.” 

Cardan walked up behind her to where she was looking in the mirror. He reached to caress her bump with his hands and said, “Well I think this little bump is cute. I think you should wear this shirt. You look beautiful in it.” He kissed the side of her head. 

Jude locked eyes with him in the mirror. She saw the sincerity in those words. She saw the truth in those words. When she didn’t say anything else, he continued, “I feel like this has to do with more of an insecurity issue than them finding out.” He waited for an answer. So she did finally nod her head in defeat. “Jude, honey, don’t be. You're beautiful. I love every inch of you. And it doesn’t matter what other people think. You will always be the most beautiful person in my eyes.” 

Jude smiled at him and turned around. She looked at his face and kissed him. She replied, “Okay, you’re right about one thing, people’s opinions don't matter. I’ll wear this shirt. But I will wear a jacket over it so people won’t know the moment I walk in the door.” 

Cardan was glad she listened to him. They finished up getting ready and got in the car and left. Jude gave him the directions and it was the worst 45 minutes of her life getting there. She didn’t like the anticipation of not knowing his reaction. Would he be happy? Would he be mad?

Jude and Cardan walked hand in hand all the way to the front door. Before Jude stepped inside she took a deep breath and walked in. She walked into the living room to find Taryn, Ghost, and Vivi. 

Taryn gave her a small wave. The Ghost gave her a tight smile. Jude decided she wants to tell Vivi before Madoc too. She walked up to Vivi and grabbed her hand to get her to follow her. Cardan follows right behind them. 

They go to Jude’s childhood room. And Vivi's smile starts to fade seeing Jude’s nervous appearance.

“What’s wrong, Jude?” Vivi asks.

Jude looks at Cardan and moves her jacket back to reveal her tiny bump. She runs a hand over it. It clicks in Vivi’s mind. “Oh my gosh, Jude!” 

“Shh. Only you and Taryn know. I’m going to let Madoc know today.” 

“Oh yeah I can see why you're nervous. But I’m happy for you. Wait, is this a good or bad thing?” 

Cardan speaks up before Jude can, “An unexpected but very happy thing.” They both smile at each other. 

“Well congratulations you guys. You will be wonderful parents. So I’m assuming you guys made up and now magically love each other?” 

Jude scoffs at Vivi. “Viv, yes we made up. We all make mistakes, we’re not perfect. And yes, I love him very, very much.” 

Vivienne smiles fondly at them, “I’m glad you two worked out. I always had a feeling you guys would be endgame.” She directs the next part at Cardan. “But if you hurt my sister, I will hunt you down and kill you with no remorse.” 

Cardan puts his hands up in surrender which makes Jude laugh. At that moment they hear Madoc yell, “Dinner is ready.” 

When they got to the table, everything felt so tense. Madoc knew something was up he kept on staring at Jude then he would look away. Finally when Madoc has clearly had enough, he said to Jude, “Spit it out.” 

Jude looked at him with eyebrows raised, “Excuse me?” 

Madoc dropped his fork on his plate. “I can tell there is something you want to say and I’ve been waiting for you to say something but you haven’t. Your shoulders are tensed and your breathing is fast. So whatever you want to say, say it now.” 

There is no good way to tell him without getting mad. No easy way to tell him. Jude stood up revealing her abdomen. “I’m having a baby.” 

Anger flashed through Madoc’s face. He got up and stood right in front of her. It was an effort for Jude not to cower at him. But she stood tall and kept her chin up. 

“Are you telling me you're pregnant?” 

“Yes.” Madoc pushed Jude back by the shoulders. She almost fell but recovered her footing. But before she could think, he shoved her again and she fell backwards with a yelp. Cardan and Ghost got up quickly and held him back by the shoulders. 

Cardan said, angrily, “I think you need to calm.”

Madoc laughed without humor. “Oh you think I need to calm down? I should be mad at you instead of her. You're the one that knocked her up, right?”

Cardan didn’t say anything. Madoc continued, looking at Jude still on the floor, tears running silently down her face, “You’re just a whore. You and your boy toy. You’re worthless. Just pathetic.” He looked over at Cardan and swung at him, knocking him back. 

Oriana came up to Madoc. “Stop this right now, Madoc. Follow me right now.” Oriana grabbed his hand and took him out of the room. 

Ghost went to make sure Cardan was okay. In which he nodded his head. Cardan quickly went to Jude. He knelt beside her and cupped her face. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” 

Jude nodded. “Yeah I’m okay. We are both okay.” 

Cardan helped her up and brought her into an embrace, kissing her tears away. 

Four year old Oak went up to Jude and yanked on her jacket, “Jude are you okay?” 

She bent down and looked at Oak who had tears in his eyes, “I’m okay, bubby.” 

“Why are you crying?” 

She wiped under his little eyes, “I have a baby in my tummy and your daddy didn’t like that.” 

His eyes went wide, “A baby?” She nodded. “I’m going to have a friend to play with?” 

She laughed a little bit. “Yes you will.” She stood up and Oak put his little hands on her tummy and gave her a kiss. “Okay, little dude, I have to leave now but I’ll come back and hang with you, okay?” 

“Okay. I love you.” Oak waved.

“I love you too.” Cardan grabbed Jude’s hand and walked her out to the car. It was a quiet and silent drive back. There were no words to be spoken. No words needed to be spoken. 

Cardan gave Jude her space. He let her do whatever she wanted, and just watched over her to make sure she was okay. 

Jude was getting ready to go to bed when Cardan heard Jude’s quiet sobs from the bathroom. He knocked ever so gently. “Jude, can I come in?” 

Her quiet sobs just continued so he went in. She was leaning over the vanity in the bathroom. Cardan just puts his arms around her. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

Jude fisted her hands into his sweatshirt. “Are his words true? Am I whore? Am I worthless and pathetic?”

Cardan grabbed her face. “Jude Duarte, don’t ever think that. Of course not. He’s just trying to make you feel bad. He’s an idiot. If he can’t appreciate you and our baby, he doesn’t deserve to be in your life or the baby’s.” 

“I don’t even know why his words are making me so emotional. They never have before but this time it’s like a whole fountain broke loose.”

Cardan smiled and said, “It’s the hormones, baby. All the hormones.” Jude laughed at that because he was right. She usually just stuffs his harsh words down and gets over it but with all the extra feelings, it makes it hard to do that. 

Cardan brought her to the bed and they laid down to sleep. With his arms wrapped around her, he asked, “Do you want to go to my family tomorrow? We usually have family dinner every Sunday. I don’t go because I particularly don’t care for everyone in my family but we can go tomorrow and tell them the news. I promise they won’t be judgemental to you. In fact, they probably won’t even care.” 

Sleepily she replied, “Sure if you want to. Their reaction can’t be any worse than my family’s.” 

Cardan kissed her head. “It won’t.” And they both fell into a dreamless sleep. 

It was Sunday and Jude was glad that yesterday was over with. She was actually kind of happy to see Cardan’s family. She has never seen his family before. Though the stories he has told weren’t rainbows and butterflies, she still was curious to see them. 

They walked up to the door to his family mansion hand in hand. Cardan opened the door and the swift smell of food made Jude so hungry. 

Cardan went around his house and showed Jude the rooms and introduced her to his siblings. She met his sisters Rhyia which was Vivienne’s friend, Caelia, and Elowyn. And she met his brothers Dain, and last but not least, the famous Balekin. His guardian growing up. He then went to his father who was very kind and polite to her. They all were very nice. 

They ate in peaceful harmony. No one argued or fought or bickered, everything was peaceful. Cardan warned her that they may do such. 

Later after everyone was done eating Cardan spoke up, “Hey everyone, I would like to tell you something. Me and Jude are having a baby. It’s due in April.” It’s October now so they only have 6 more months. 

Everyone’s eyes went wide. But it was his father who spoke, “Congratulations, son. I hope you are happy about this. I hope you are ready to take on the responsibility of fatherhood.” 

Balekin chimes in quietly, “Yeah like you were.” 

Eldred, his father, said, “This is not the time, Balekin.” 

Cardan spoke, “Yes I am, father.” He grabbed Jude’s hand. “We are quite excited actually. Nervous but excited.” 

“Well son, there is nothing like holding your child for the first time. That feeling is something that you will never forget. Congratulations to you both.” 

Cardan’s dad wasn’t always a lazy father. He took care of his older three, Dain, Elowyn, and Balekin, well. He was a great father to them. But then his wife died and he started to sleep around and had three more children and he no longer had the time and patience to raise children. 

“Thank you.” Jude said quietly.

“Yes, father, thank you.” Cardan said with a tight smile.

“If you or Jude or the baby need anything, come to me, ask me and I will get it for you. I don’t want you to lack anything.” Cardan tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

Jude was glad she came. She was happy she went, even though her doubts told her not to at first. This was peaceful. And before they left, they all hugged them and congratulated them personally. Rhyia, who was close to Cardan, was ecstatic. Cardan smiled at his sister. Jude has never seen that smile. A smile reserved for his siblings' happiness. 

Tomorrow Jude would tell Roach and Bomb. And then everyone important would have been told. 

Monday morning, bright and early, ready to go to class. Jude goes through her normal routine. Goes to class, stays for a couple of hours, has a break and waits on her friends, Cardan waits with her, and then her and her friends go meet for lunch. 

They go to a little hole in the wall place. Jude didn’t mind. All she knew is that she was hungry. Jude speaks up once more about this subject, “So guys, I have something to tell you. Garret, Taryn and Cardan already know. Now it’s your turn to know.” 

Bomb chimes in, “You told Garret before me?” 

“Well, Garrett follows Taryn around everywhere so when I told Taryn he was there to listen.” Bomb nods her head. Jude stands up and again peels back the jacket hiding her bump. She again runs a hand down her front and says, “Me and Cardan are having a baby.” Cardan kisses the baby bump from his seat while Jude is standing. 

Eyes go wide and huge smiles break across faces. Bomb says, “Yes I was right. Pay up Van.” 

Jude scoffs in disbelief, “You guys betted on me that I was or wasn’t pregnant?!”

Bomb says, “Yes, I know my best friend more than anything. I knew something was a little off of your normal. So I told Van you were pregnant. He said no she’s probably just having a weird day. And I said Jude doesn't have weird days so I won.” 

Jude smiled, “So how much money did you win?” 

“I won me a hundred bucks, baby!” Jude laughed. “I’ve never been happier for you guys. Congratulations.” She goes and gives Jude a hug and touches her bump. 

Roach also gets up and gives her and Cardan a hug, warning him that he better be good to both of them or he’ll beat him up. 

Cardan said with a smile on his face, “Is my reputation that bad?” 

Jude looked at him with all seriousness, “Yes.” 

Cardan’s mouth gaped open at her answer so he got her food and took it away from her. 

“Give me my food back.” 

“Take your answer back.” Cardan said with a brow raised. 

Jude went to reach for the food and he stood up with it and was walking to the garbage can. 

Jude said, with a fierceness in her voice, “Cardan Greenbriar, I swear to you, I will beat your butt up in the parking lot if you throw that away.” 

Bomb said from behind, “You don’t play with a pregnant Jude.” 

Cardan walked slowly backward to the garbage can with a challenge set in his eyes. As he turned around, Jude went up from behind him and smacked his butt. He turned around quickly and locked one of his arms around her, still with the food in his other hand, and kissed her hard. 

She could hear her friends, saying “whoop” from behind. Jude spoke to him quietly, “Was that enough to get my food back?” 

He acted like he had to think about the answer before saying, “One more.” So that’s exactly what she did, she gave him another passionate kiss. The kind that made tingles go down her spine, the kind that made her body heat up. 

Afterwards, he pecked her nose and said, “You have earned her food back, Jude Duarte.” 

She laughed and they walked to the table. She loved this playful Cardan. He’s changed a lot since not hanging around his old friends anymore. Even Jude’s friends like having him around. 

Jude finished her week of school. Her and Cardan have been talking about doing school some days for her in the dorm, and just going in classes when needed because she was just so exhausted everyday. But she wouldn't change it for the world…

They also get to find out the gender of their sweet little baby on November 13, which is also Jude’s birthday. And Halloween is coming up in a week too. She is not sure if she will do anything for Halloween. Maybe go to a party with Cardan and just watch because she obviously can’t drink. But, honestly, she would go anywhere Cardan wanted to go. Going to a party to just watch doesn’t seem that bad. Because the last party she went to brought her to the predicament she is in now. But, again, she wouldn’t change it for anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry it has been like 2 month since my last chapter. I have been having tons of issues with my health, and then I tore the meniscus in my knee and I am about to have surgery on it. Then my classes started for me so I am busy doing that so this kinda got put on the backburner. But now, that I can’t do much, I have time to write. It’s a crappy excuse but please forgive me.

Cardan and Jude are getting ready for Locke’s and Nicasia’s Halloween party. Most of the college is invited so Jude didn’t feel too bad about going. 

Cardan had told her to stay home, being mindful of her condition, but Jude insisted that she needed to get out of her dorm. 

Jude is dressed as a queen. Wearing a deep blue dress a bit too tight in the midriff area with a golden cloak, black high heels, and to top it off a golden crown. 

Cardan is dressed as her king. He has black pants, deep blue doublet, golden cloak, and also an identical golden crown like Jude’s. 

Jude was in the bathroom at Cardan’s dorm finishing curling her hair when Cardan walked in. He took one look at her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her swollen stomach. 

“You look ravishing, my queen.” He said with a smile. 

Jude rolled her eyes. She looked at him through the mirror as she said, “You look rather dashing yourself, my king.” 

He turned her around and captured her lips. He tried to convey how thankful he was for her in that kiss. How much he loved her.

“Are you ready to go?” 

Jude nodded and he held out his arm for her to take. She grabbed her purse and on out they went. 

Locke and Nicasia have rented out the entertainment center at the uni for this party. Which was huge. 

Everyone was supposed to come dressed up in a costume to dance, sing, drink, and have fun. There is no doubt Locke could throw an epic party.

When they arrived the place was already full. Music was blaring. People were dancing. Some were already tipsy. Cardan looked around and saw the drunk station. 

“I’m going to get a drink. Would you want me to get you some punch? Lemonade? Water?”

“Lemonade would be great. I’ll be over here.” She motioned in the general direction of some tables and chairs laid out. 

Cardan went to grab them drinks so she went to a table and waited for Cardan to come back. She had been sitting there for about five minutes when no other but Nicasia Undersea showed up in front of her.

“If it isn’t Cardan’s little whore.” Nicasia had an evil smirk across her face. Eyes tainted with malicious intent. 

Jude looked up at her and glared, “Go away. I’m sure there is someone else here better to bother.” 

“Oh. But sweet Jude, there is no one better than you to piss off.” She paused. “Why are you here anyway? It’s not like you can drink?” She motioned to my stomach. 

“I’m here for Cardan. Letting him have a night of fun with me.”

“Aw how sweet. His pregnant girlfriend here for moral support. You’re pathetic, Jude. You are holding him back from things in life. You and your precious little baby are just his baggage now.” Indicating me and the baby. 

“Go mind-” Jude got cut off by Cardan walking up and giving her her drink. 

“Is anything wrong?” Cardan asked with a smile promising death if Nicasia said yes.

Luckily, “No, not at all. Just came to tell Jude her costume is amazing. Bye.” Nicasia left. 

Cardan turned around to Jude, “What was that about?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to start drama.” 

“Of course she did.” 

But Jude couldn’t help but think, is she and the baby a burden to Cardan. He’s young. He obviously wasn’t expecting to have kids at his age which is 20. He still thinks about going out and getting drunk, much like what he’s doing now. But Jude won’t mention anything to him. Jude is going to let him still be a college kid at a Halloween party one last time before he has to grow up. 

He drank his cup which probably had some kind of wine in it, and held out his hand to Jude, “Would you like to dance with me?” 

Jude winked at him. “I don’t dance.”

Cardan winked right back. “I think you will now.” And she heard the song Hey Jude by the Beatles play. 

Jude had to hold in the warm sensation to her eyes. Cardan knew she likes this song and put the effort in to get it played tonight. She smiled at him and took his hand. 

He took her to the dance floor and swayed with her. Jude leaned her head against his chest, her stomach just barely starting to get in the way. 

“I love you, Cardan.” Jude pulled back and looked at him with admiration.

Cardan put a piece of hair behind her ear. “I love you too. I can’t wait for the future ahead of us.” He let his hand trail down to rest on the side of her bump. 

After their dance, Jude’s feet were killing her in those high heels. She went back to the table they were at earlier and took them off. She told Cardan to go have fun that she would be around. He left her with a quick kiss to the cheek. 

Soon Taryn and Ghost showed up. Taryn as Cinderella and Ghost was Prince Charming. He probably didn’t dress up like that by choice. 

Jude was on her phone, when Taryn showed up. “Jude! Hi!” 

“Hey Taryn, hi Ghost. I like your costumes.” 

Ghost said, “Thank you,” at the same time Taryn said, “Where’s Cardan? Did you guys match?”

“I told him to go have fun. Let him drink and let loose. And yes, we are matching. I’m a queen and he’s a king.” 

“That’s cute. Well, if you need me, come find me!” 

Jude just nodded. Over the couple hours Jude was there, she got up to go to the bathroom a couple times and then the music was becoming too much and the migraine started to settle in so she decided it would be best to just go out to the back where there was a nice quiet fenced in yard area and sit there for a little bit. 

As she was sitting a wave of nausea started to overtake her.

_Not now. Not now. Not now._

But she couldn’t help it. She ran to the nearest secluded area and threw up in a bush. Liliver, dressed in a spy costume, ran to her and started rubbing her back. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Do you want me to go get you some water?”

Jude nodded. 

Liliver went inside and saw something she never wanted to see. She saw Cardan about to kiss another girl. He was leaning his head down, but before their lips made contact Liliver yelled over the noise.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING??!!”

Cardan stopped and looked at her. “I- just- um-” 

“Your girlfriend is outside throwing her guts up and what are you doing? Kissing other girls?”

What Liliver didn’t know was that Jude came in and heard her last statement. 

In a small, tired voice, Jude breathed, “Cardan, really?” 

Cardan didn’t respond. Jude took one last look at him and turned around and left, Liliver on her heels. Tears were already streaming down her face. 

“Give me your keys, Jude. I’m driving you to my dorm.” 

Jude obliged without a sound. She got in the front seat as Liliver got on the drivers side. She looked over at Jude and wiped her face, saying, “Don’t cry, Jude. He’s not worth your tears.” 

Jude began to get her mask put back on. Her mask of steel. “Why would he do this? After the future we’re about to have?” She laid a hand on her stomach.

Liliver started the car. “Because he’s stupid. He doesn’t realize the blessings he’s given. He takes them for granted.”

They were silent the rest of the drive. Liliver made sure Jude ate, started her a hot bath, and made sure she got rest. 

Liliver has seen Jude really down. She’s determined not to see herself in that state again. She wants to make sure she takes care of herself, now more than ever because of the baby. Her having heightened emotions right now, make it hard for her to keep it together. 

She stayed with Liliver for a couple of days. Well, more like Liliver made her stay with her for a couple of days. She did classes from her dorm now, being way too tired and the migraines bothering her too bad. 

Cardan tried to text and call but Jude just ignored him. She couldn’t stand to see his number. Was he drunk? Yes. Was he in his right mind? Probably not. But is that a good excuse? She didn’t know. 

It’s been a couple of days since Halloween. And she’s 16 weeks pregnant. And her body just can’t take the stress of all this. 

Today, November 2, she had to go into class to give her teachers some work. She was stressing out about it. Not because of her work. No, she knows she did good on that. She was afraid of seeing Cardan.

Her body wasn’t used to getting up early anymore but she still got up and pushed on. She did see Cardan but they didn’t talk and he didn’t make eye contact. 

At lunch, she decided to go back to her dorm instead of eating. To be honest, she didn’t have the energy to eat. 

She went back to her last class that started at two. She was dizzy and not feeling well at all. Her professor asked her if she was alright, but of course, Jude said she was fine. 

Class dismissed and she grabbed her stuff. She started walking back to the open front doors when all of a sudden the largest wave of dizziness overtook her. She dropped her stuff and put her hand on the wall, willing herself not to fall over. 

Her vision started to darken, and the last thing she heard was someone’s voice calling her name from the other side of the hallway before she fell over into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think and would like to see!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this three times and I think I still hate it. I hope you guys enjoy it and I promise the next one will be better.

Cardan saw her black out and fall over. He tried his hardest to get to her before she fell, but he was too far away. She fell on her side. Cardan was worried for her and the baby because Jude did have a hard impact with the ground and the side of her stomach took a lot of the blow. 

He turned her over to lie on her back. He took her face in his hands. 

“Jude, baby, wake up, please.” Cardan paused to think. He needs to call an ambulance. He pulls out his phone and dials 911. 

“This is 911, what’s your emergency?” 

Panting, Cardan replied, “My-” small pause then decided he could think of this later. “My girlfriend just fainted. She’s kinda sweaty and hot to the touch. And she’s 16 weeks pregnant.”

“Where are you at?”

“Elfhame University.”

“And did you say pregnant?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“Okay. By any chance can you see any blood between her legs?” 

Cardan looked at her leggings and saw no stains. “No there’s none.” 

“Okay that’s a good sign. Put your hand on her stomach. Can you feel any small movements? You might not since she’s not too far along.”

Cardan did as told and he couldn’t even feel the slightest movement, which started to worry him despite what he’s been told. “No, I don’t feel anything.” 

“Okay. That’s okay. The ambulance is on their way. If someone nearby can get a cold rag to put on her forehead that might help her wake up faster.” 

“Okay.” Cardan looked over his shoulder to find some kids and the professor from their last class standing there. He asked the professor to get what he needed and he did. Cardan placed the rag on her forehead. Cardan thanked the operator and waited for the ambulance.

Jude was sliding in and out of consciousness. Never enough to speak but her eyes would move and then she would go back under. 

Cardan kept one hand on her face and the other hand rubbing gentle circles on her bump. Reassuring her she was going to be okay. 

In ten minutes the paramedics were there and loading her into the ambulance. Cardan followed them in his black mustang. Getting there at the same time she did. He parked and went back into the room with her. Because of their relationship and the fact that she was caring his baby, they let him stay with her. 

She was still out when they got her to the hospital. They started to hook her to a whole bunch of monitors. They put these sticky pads in her chest to monitor her heart rate. They started putting this monitor around her stomach to monitor the baby’s heart rate. They started an IV and gave her fluids. 

Cardan held her hand through all of it. Even though she had no idea. He sat in the chair beside her bed the whole time. They told him everything looked fine. Her’s and the baby’s heart rate were great. Her body just needs rest, she’ll wake up on her own time. Cardan let the sound of his baby momma and baby’s heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

——-

Cardan awoke to his hand being moved. That means Jude is starting to wake. He opened his eyes and quickly stood onto his feet. Jude was just waking up. He cupped her face into his hand. 

“Hey Jude, how are you feeling?” 

She looked at him confused. Then started to look around. 

“Wh-what happened?” Jude muttered. 

Cardan took his hand off her face. “You passed out in the hallway after you were leaving your class. I saw you fall and I couldn’t get you to wake up so I called 911.”

“The baby?”

Trying to keep down his panic and keep his voice calm for her, “Um, they said the baby is okay but I’m not sure what caused your episode. They were waiting for you to wake up.”

Jude nodded her head. And realized she was holding Cardan’s hand so she took it back abruptly. She had Cardan go get the doctor while all the memories of why she was mad at him flooded back. 

Dr. Tatterfell came into the room. Without Cardan.   
She spoke, “Hey Jude, I’m glad to see you awake. I told Cardan to stay out there unless you want him in here?”

Jude shook her head no. Dr. Tatterfell continued, “We did some blood tests and your blood sugar was really low. Some women can get something called gestational diabetes. We check during the 24-28 week checkup. But you're only 16 weeks so we obviously haven’t checked for it. Some people have it more on the severe side and I would say you are one of them.” she paused. “Have you been feeling much more tired recently?” Jude nodded. “Nausea?” Jude nodded. “Bigger appetite and drinking more?” Jude nodded. “Okay well we can’t take all the symptoms away but we can sure try to manage them.”

“Are there any risks for the baby?” Jude asked hesitantly. 

“They can have low blood sugar when they’re born. They can have jaundice. Pre-term birth. Can have some breathing problems. And you can get high blood pressure which can hurt the baby, try to be as stress free as possible. So If you ever feel off call us immediately.”

Jude shook her head yes. The doctor talked to her about the route of treatment they would go, and some diet changes she can make. After that, Cardan came in while the doctor left. 

Cardan asked, “Are you okay? Is the baby?”

Jude told him the rundown of things. 

“Jude, you should have told me you felt bad. I would have tried to help.”

“Well I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Cardan, or if you’ve had your tongue down to many people's throats, but I’ve been distant.”

Cardan sat down in the chair beside the bed and watched Jude as she rubbed her hand in circles on her bump. 

“I’m sorry, Jude. I forgot who I was. I’m not the kid who mocked and tortured you anymore. I don’t want to be. I messed up, and I messed up bad.”

“Yeah no joke.” She paused. “Cardan I need you. I can’t do all this alone. I can’t raise a kid alone.”

Cardan looked up, voice thick with emotion, “You will never be alone.”

“Let's take a break. I will go back to my dorm.”

“Jude, you can’t stay alone. If I overheard right, the doctor said it was wise for someone to stay with you. I’ll sleep on the couch. You get the bed. I’ll keep to myself.” 

“Okay. But if I get annoyed, I’m leaving.” 

Soon Jude got to go leave. Her body was weak and she just didn’t feel good. Cardan got her back to the dorm and to bed. After that he left to go get Jude some food for her newly formed diet plan. 

————

Cardan helped Jude and was as friendly as he could be. Jude had good days and bad days with him. If she felt bad, she was a butthole. If she felt okay, her attitude was more playful with him. Things were beginning to heal between them. The bitterness was slowly leaving them. It was back to cuddling and playful banter. 

One night watching a movie on the couch, Cardan spoke up, “Jude, are we good? Will we ever be what we used to be? Well we started to be?” 

Jude didn’t know if this was the hormones talking or not, “Yeah Cardan were good. I love you too much to give you up over a mistake. A drunken mistake at that. Just don’t do anything stupid, okay? Then I may not forgive you.”

Cardan chuckled. “Okay. I love you, Jude.” He dropped a kiss to Jude’s head which was laying on his shoulder. 

————

It’s been two weeks, which makes today November 13th. Not only is it Jude’s birthday, but they get to find out the gender of their baby today. Well they won’t find out but the bakery that will make a cake blue or pink cake will find out today. 

They decided to have a small get-together with their friends to reveal the gender. It was Cardan’s idea. Jude just wanted to know at the appointment, but Cardan wanted to have a small party. Jude relented. It can’t be that bad. She just hates surprises. Waiting another day won’t hurt. 

On top of the gender reveal party, Cardan wanted to celebrate Jude’s birthday on the same day, to which she also relented because Cardan’s puppy dog eyes are charming. But she said yes on the behalf Taryn gets celebrated also. 

Jude doesn’t like to celebrate her birthday. The memories of birthday parties as a young kid with her mom and dad are what come to her mind. But Cardan wants to make her birthday different. A happy day. 

They are waiting in the waiting room of the doctor office. Jude has missed the last appointment in being busy which she knows is bad but since she was at the hospital and everything was fine, she saw no need in coming in sooner. 

She is 18 weeks. Almost half way through her pregnancy. Her stomach doesn’t just look like she’s gained weight, it's obvious that she is pregnant. 

She cradles her bump with one hand and holds Cardan’s hand in the other. She is rather anxious for this appointment. She doesn’t care if it’s a boy or a girl, but she is just nervous anyway. 

“Jude Duarte.” 

Cardan gives her a hand and helps her up even though she can get up easy-ish. She goes back and lays down on the table and pulls the hem of her t-shirt up. Dr. Tatterfell comes in.

“Hello, Jude how are you?” 

Jude gives a sweet smile, “I’m doing good. Feeling huge.” 

Dr, Tatterfell laughs at that. “Well, darling, it only gets worse from here. Have you been eating, drinking, and resting well?” 

“Umm yeah I have.”

Dr, Tatterfell gives her a look of disbelief and looks to Cardan, standing beside Jude. 

Cardan clears his throat. “Well she has definitely been eating well. More like raiding my kitchen. Drinking lots of water. The rest is…. complicated. Some days she rests, and other days I can’t get her to stay still. She is stubborn.”

“Yes, I do pick up on that. Jude, rest is very important. You are almost halfway through your pregnancy. You are going to be really tired. Your body is working for two people. With gestational diabetes on top of that, it’s important to rest.” 

Jude nods her head in understanding. Dr. Tatterfell continues with a genuine smile, “Well now, would you like to know the sex of your baby?” 

Cardan and Jude look at each other, Cardan speaks, “We would not. We want to have a gender reveal party to reveal it. So could you put the results in an envelope?”

“Yes I can. I can also give you pictures of the baby today without the gender so it will still be a surprise but you can still have pictures of your baby.” 

They both nod their heads. The doctor squeezes the cold gel into Jude’s bump. Cardan grabs a hold of Jude's hand and they look at the screen together. Jude looks over at Cardan with admiration in her eyes. He shows so much love for someone he hasn’t even met or felt. She loves him for that. 

They look at their baby’s head, nose, arms, fingers and then Dr, Tatterfell asks them to close their eyes for the next part so she can find out the sex. After she’s done, she looks at them both and says, “Congratulations.” 

She prints the photos and the results and puts them in an envelope and gives them the “safe” picture, meaning it doesn’t show the gender. 

She gives Jude a tissue to clean herself off with and says she will see her in a few weeks. Before she leaves the room, Dr. Tatterfell mutters, “Happy Birthday by the way.” 

————

They drop the results off at the bakery and Cardan takes Jude to lunch for her birthday. 

They were walking back to the car when Jude stopped suddenly and put a hand to the side of her stomach. 

Cardan whirls around, “Jude, what’s wrong?” 

Jude grabs his hand and places it over the spot where their little baby kicked. Realization dawns in Cardan and he muttered quietly, “Did the baby just kick?”   
Jude nodded her head. Cardan’s grin widened. He bent over and kissed the little bump saying, “I love you, little one.” He captured Jude’s lips and walked to the car.

He and Jude watched a movie marathon and went to sleep. They were now sleeping together again. Now that forgiveness was bound. 

They were both excited about tomorrow. Not only was it Jude’s birthday party, but it was the day they would finally learn the gender of their little one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really short. I had my surgery about 4 weeks ago and went great, unfortunately, recovery has been a lengthy process but I'm now feeling well enough to write again. Thank you guys for waiting. I don't know if you can tell, but I struggled writing this so bad but it has been forever and I wanted to give you something. BTW the end is coming upon us. I hope you enjoy!

Cardan wakes up early and starts getting the decorations for the gender reveal/ birthday party. Jude is sleeping in, which she probably needed. 

They rented a little picnic spot at the park that people rent out. Jude wanted to do something outside, she wanted to be out of the dorms. 

After he got the decorations, he went back to his dorm, picked up Jude, and headed to the park to decorate with Taryn, Garret, Liliver and Van. 

As Jude and Cardan were walking up to the tables that were set out, Taryn screamed, “I’m so excited!” Taryn ran up to hug Jude. 

Jude was wearing a blue t-shirt dress that showed off her bump while Cardan was wearing black jeans with a pink button-up shirt. 

Cardan believes it is a girl while Jude is positive that it is a boy. She says it’s mother's intuition so don’t argue about it. 

While the girls started to decorate, the boys got sent off to pick up food. Cardan’s job was the cake, the birthday cake and the gender reveal cake. He promised Jude with all his being he wouldn’t attempt to look on the inside. 

The gender reveal cake is either supposed to be blue or pink on the inside when you cut it. Jude wanted to do something easy. She couldn’t care less how unoriginal it is. 

About an hour later the boys are back with drinks, chips, mini sandwiches, and the best part, the cakes. Jude loved what it looked like. It was more than she could have ever expected. 

They set up the food and drinks. After that, people start coming. Because Taryn is also celebrating her birthday, some of her college friends are also here. 

What Jude least expected was that Cardan’s dad and sisters actually came. They did not expect them at all. What Jude was dreading most was Madoc. He came but at least Oriana was there to make him mind. Vivi and Oak came too which she was happy about. 

“Happy Birthday, Jude and Taryn.” Vivi came up and greeted them both. Patting Jude’s stomach in the process.

Oak came up behind her. “Hi Jude. Hi Taryn.” He paused, eyes going a bit wide. “Woah, Jude, your stomach got bigger.” 

Cardan came up beside Jude laughing quietly at what Oak said. Vivi explained to Oak, “It got bigger because a baby is growing in there.”

“How did the baby get in there?”

Everyone suddenly became very quiet. Vivi murmured, “Science lesson for another time buddy.” 

Madoc came up to Jude next. “Well I hope everything is going good for you, Jude.” 

“It is.” 

And that was that. Short. Clipped. End of their conversation. 

Next Jude and Cardan went to go greet his family. “Hello Mr. Greenbriar, I’m glad you were able to make it.” 

“Hello Ms. Jude, hello son, I’m glad to be here. I’m quite excited to know what my first grandchild is going to be.” 

Cardan’s sisters clipped in, “Yes I’m so excited to know if I’m going to have a niece or nephew.”

“I hope you guys enjoy,” Cardan looked at his dad, “thanks for coming.” His dad nodded his head at him. 

Cardan couldn’t express what him coming here meant to him. He has been absent most of his life. And for him to be here for his own child, it meant a lot.

People came and then they started to eat. After talking a lot and eating, they decided to put candles on the birthday cake and sing happy birthday. 

After singing happy birthday, they set the birthday cake aside and decided it was time to cut the cake that everybody was waiting to see. 

Taryn hugged Jude and went back to sit, while Jude called Cardan to come and stand up there beside her. 

Cardan called out, “Okay people, we are going to cut the cake that most of you guys have been waiting for.” 

Jude grinned up at him nervously, “Cut it together?” 

He nodded. 

Cardan put his hand over Jude’s that was on the knife. They made two slices and pulled the cake out and the color that was in there was….

Cardan looked down at Jude with the biggest smile, “We’re having a girl!” 

“Oh my gosh, it’s a girl.” 

Cardan kissed her than her bump and then back up to her lips. A girl. They were having a baby girl.

“I knew I was right.” That earned Cardan a scowl.

————

After cleaning up after the party, they went back to Cardan’s dorm. They got in their comfiest pair of pajamas and decided to watch some movies. 

After their second movie, Cardan spoke up, “Hey Jude, I want to talk to you about something.” 

“Cardan, please tell me it’s not bad. I’ve had a really good day and I don’t want anything to ruin it.” 

Cardan let out a low laugh, “Well I’m not quite sure how you will look at it. I don’t think it’s a bad thing at all but I can’t say you will say the same thing.” 

“Okay?” Jude’s curiosity is getting the better of her. 

Cardan cleared his throat. Jude could tell how nervous he was. “My dad pulled me away before he left to talk to me. He said he is very excited to have a granddaughter and he would like to give us a gift.” He paused. “Jude, he wants to buy us a house.” He quickly adds when Jude doesn’t say anything, “I understand if you’re not ready, it’s a lot to take in in a short amount-”

Jude looked up at him and interrupted, “Are you asking me to move in with you? To buy a house and move in with you?” 

Cardan gave a sheepish look and said, “Yeah I guess I am.” 

“You really want to be a family with me? This isn’t just some game you can ditch. Once I’m in, I’m never leaving.” 

“Of course babe, I want to be a family. I want to raise our daughter with the same roof over both our heads. I want you and me in the same house watching our little girl grow up. I want to give you everything you could possibly desire.”

A silver lining came over Jude’s eyes, “Yes, Cardan, if your being real about all that then yes. I’ll move in with you.”

“Well I’m glad I’m being real.” 

Cardan leaned down, putting one hand on Jude’s belly and giving her an excited kiss. His little girl must have felt his happiness too because she kicked wildly at his hand.

They broke off the kiss and looked down at the little boxer growing safely in her stomach. Cardan got down on his knees and rested his forehead on the bump, saying, “My baby girl, I promise to love and protect you with all that I am, I promise to give you your little heart's desire, I promise to be the dad my dad wasn’t. I promise to give you the world little one, I love you.” He sealed his words with a kiss to the bump. 

Jude grabbed his chin to make him look up at her, “Cardan, you're not going to be your father. I promise she is going to love you so much. In fact, she already does.” Cardan gave her the widest smile.

They couldn’t wait for their future. Their baby girl. This is a life they both would never believe they would have, a life they didn’t even know they wanted, but this is the best thing that had ever happened to them. All thanks to their little girl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jude is just an average college girl at Elfhame University with her twin sister Taryn. She is trying to learn the ways of life with tons of school piled upon her, but when she sees a certain person that she met some time ago, her world gets shook in too many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey peeps, I know it has been ages since I updated this, but here I am with an update. By the way, when you see “~”, it means its switching to past and then when you see another one, it goes back to present. And I got all my info from google and tv shows for this chapter so if it is not entirely right, I’m sorry. This is the last chapter. I have an epilogue planned also. I hope you enjoy this!

_Jude felt pain ripple through her stomach and then felt wetness down her leg. She looked down expecting it her water to have broken but instead she was met with blood. As the pain intensified, the blood got worse._

_“Cardan.”  
“Cardan!”_

_At that moment she realized she was at home alone. She went looking everywhere for her phone. Finally, she found it on the kitchen island, and called for an ambulance immediately. She called Cardan next telling him to either hurry and come home, something is wrong with the baby, or meet her at the hospital when the ambulance arrives._

_Cardan hurried home from his job. He got there after the ambulance arrived. He went with her to the hospital and she was admitted quickly. They needed to do an emergency C-section before anything worse happens to the baby. They rolled Jude to the operation room, Cardan right behind her getting dressed in sterile paper clothes._

_She gave birth to her baby, and the whole room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Jude began asking, “Why isn’t she crying?” She looked to Cardan who had tears running down his cheeks and she knew her worst fears were being confirmed. She started to scream, “No, no, no…”_

“No!

“Jude!” Cardan put his hands on her cheeks. “Wake up, baby. It’s a dream.”

Jude opens her eyes, tears falling out. Her breath coming in pants.

“Take a deep breath with me.” 

Jude copies Cardan breaths. After she is calmed down, Jude says quietly, “She was dead and I couldn't do anything about it.”

Cardan knew what she was talking about. He put his hand on her very swollen stomach, “Look she's okay. You feel her kicking and moving around in there?” A nod of her head. “That means she is happy and healthy in there. There is nothing to worry about.” 

~~~  
Jude is 38 weeks now. She’s now very round, extremely emotional, and has crazy nightmares all the time. Cardan is always there to comfort and care for her around the clock. 

Two months ago Jude and Cardan moved into the house his dad had bought for them as a gift. It was a two story house with 5 bedrooms and 3 full baths. They decided to get a house where they could live forever. A house they could fit their ever growing family. 

Cardan got closer to his dad. His dad finally met him halfway into wanting a relationship with him. They met at least once a week for dinner or coffee. Cardan got a job at his company, a very good paying job. Unfortunately for Jude, Madoc still hasn’t wanted to mend their relationship, but Jude is okay with it. She doesn’t want someone that doesn’t want her. 

When Christmas came around five months ago, they decided to have everyone get them baby stuff rather than presents for themselves. They basically had a baby shower for Christmas. Jude liked it because she is not a fan of planning parties or events. 

It’s now the end of May, and Cardan and Jude finally graduated from college. They got to do virtual college because of the current predicament they were in. They only had to go to some classes, but mostly they did it from home. Definitely this last month, Jude just wasn’t feeling up to do stuff. She is always tired and sore, and just needs to take it easy.  
~~~

Jude looked back at Cardan as he wiped her tears away and put her hand over her stomach to feel her baby kick. She repeated Cardan’s words, “She’s okay. She’s okay. She’s okay.” 

Cardan kissed her cheek. And rubbed her back as Jude processed everything. 

Then she grunted, “I need to pee. So help me up before I pee in the bed.” 

Cardan laughed before he got out of bed and helped Jude steady her feet on the floor. 

~~~  
Jude has to pee a lot. Cardan swears she has to pee every 20 minutes. Which means Cardan has to help her every 20 minutes. But he doesn’t complain to her, it’s half his fault that she does, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Cardan never realized how hard it was on women to grow a baby. He thought they just gained weight and got tired but no, he was wrong. He didn’t know how uncomfortable Jude would be as time got closer. He didn’t realize how swollen her feet would become, how sore her back would be, the amount of loss sleep because the baby was restless or she was too uncomfortable. It made Jude so strong in his eyes. 

Jude’s chosen family, Van, Liliver, and Garret, and her blood/adoptive family, Taryn and Vivivenne, were always there for her. And her family was excited to see their niece and become aunts and uncles. Her chosen family was surprised when Jude came to them and mentioned about them being aunts and uncles for her little one. She explained to them that they were more than just best friends. They were more like brothers and sisters to her. They all had an unbreakable bond with each other. 

Jude and Cardan have set up the nursery. Jude insisted that she wanted a faerie book style room. And Cardan gave that to her. It’s a room any little girl would want, and when it came to Cardan, he would give anything both of his girls asked. But seeing Cardan trying to put baby furniture together was the best thing Jude has ever seen. She sat in a rocking chair every night watching him struggle, it was the best entertainment. At one point, he decided to call for backup, and Van and Garret came in and helped. So then Jude got to watch all three of them struggle together. But they eventually got it put together. 

Jude has started to have Braxton-Hicks contractions for about a month and a half. Cardan hates them. Everytime she has one and she stills, he starts to freak out and Jude has to tell him it’s fine and calm down. It’s not like he feels the pain from them. But Jude is secretly happy he’s there for her and he cares so much about how she feels.  
~~~  
Once Jude goes to the bathroom, she asks Cardan if he will make breakfast for her. Her breakfast included popping some toaster strudels in the toaster and putting the rich icing on top. Jude basically has been craving anything sweet. So if it’s sweet, Jude wants it. 

They eat breakfast and Jude decides to go to the baby room and go through stuff/ organize. She is nesting. She has gone through the hospital bag about three times already, she’s organized the kitchen several times, she cleans everything that she is able to, demanding Cardan to clean the stuff she can’t. And again, Cardan does it, because he doesn’t want to be on Jude’s bad side at the moment. 

When Jude was resting from her organizing, Cardan got ready and left for work for his dad’s company. Cardan insisted that he stay with her until the baby is born but she said she would be fine alone. In the end, Liliver came over the days Cardan had to work. Liliver liked to call it their “girl time” before the baby got there. 

It was about 7 o’clock pm when Jude decided to get a shower. Cardan was off at 8, and he was bringing home food which was right up her alley. 

Now dressed in her pajamas, which consisted to be some stretchy legging and Cardan’s t-shirt, she made her way back to the bedroom. When she met the threshold of the bathroom and bedroom, she felt wetness run down her leg. She paused. All she could think was “Is this really it?” 

She called for Liliver. “Hey, Bomb!” 

Liliver was there in a couple of seconds. She saw Jude’s pale face and immediately asked, “What’s wrong?” 

Jude stuttered, “Umm I- I think my water broke.” 

Liliver looked down and saw the puddle of water gathered at her feet. “Oh okay, yeah. So, let’s just go sit down on the bed, I’ll clean that off the floor, and I’ll go call Cardan, okay?” 

They slowly made their way to the bed. Liliver got a towel and put it over the fluid to dry it up, and got her phone out and called the man of the hour. 

“Hey Cardan, I need to come home. Now.”

There was a pause. And then he seemed to find his words, “Uh, why? What’s wrong?” 

“Well, all I have to say is ‘are you ready to go have a baby?’ Jude’s water broke.” 

Heavy, nervous breathing came back to her, “Oh my gosh, really? Okay, okay, I’m leaving now. Is she okay? Crap, no she’s probably not okay, what am I thinking, she’s having a baby. Do I need-”

Liliver stopped his rambling, “Cardan, stop, Jude needs you to come home. Everything’s okay right now. I’ve got it handled.”

“Okay, I’m leaving right now.” With that he hung up. 

Bomb helped Jude get some shoes on and braided her hair so it was out of her face. Knowing if it was down, all her hair would stick to her face from the sweat that was already starting to bead on her head as her contraction got stronger. 

After she finished having one, Liliver asked, “Jude, have you been having contractions today?” 

Panting, she said, “Yeah. I thought it was just Braxton-Hicks contractions, but I guess I was wrong.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us? Cardan would have stayed home with you.” 

Jude glared at her. “Exactly, Cardan would have stayed home and fussed over me. I don’t want someone taking care of me, I’m a big girl.” No, what Jude didn’t say is that she’s scared. And saying it aloud makes everything a reality, and she is not ready to admit that yet. 

Not fifteen minutes later, Cardan comes through the front door. He walks quickly to their bedroom. He sees Liliver and Jude on the bed. The former rubbing Jude’s back through her contractions. 

Cardan bends down in front of her and gives her cheek a kiss. He grabs her hand and waits till the contraction passes, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. 

When it is over with, he tells Jude, “I’m going to change my clothes real quick, and we will head out, okay?” 

Jude nods her head. Cardan can tell how nervous and stressed she is. 

He gets up, changes into some sweat pants and t-shirt, puts some Nike high tops on, and goes back to Jude, bending down in front of her, “Okay, you ready?” 

Tears immediately fill her eyes, which isn’t a shock, she cries about everything these days, but when her body starts to shake with nervousness, Cardan knows this isn’t her just being an emotional basket case. 

He immediately has his hands cupping her cheeks, “Hey Love, what is it? What’s wrong?”

A sob wracked through her, “I’m scared, Cardan, I’m so scared. What if I fail her? What if something goes wrong?”

He put his hands on either side of her stomach, “Hey I’m scared too. But guess what? We get to meet our little princess today or tomorrow, and that’s all that matters. She is going to be so loved. You’re going to be an amazing mom, I know you will be. She is going to love you so much. It’s okay to be scared, but don’t doubt yourself.” He gave a kiss on the lips. “You’re so strong, nothing is going to go wrong.” 

Jude opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment a contraction hit her, and the words dissipated from her lips. But Cardan was there to rub her back, and tell her to breathe. 

After it was over, Cardan grabbed the baby bag from the living room and headed out to the car with Jude. Liliver promised she would clean up a few things and lock the house before she leaves. Cardan thanked her, internally grateful for such a friend. 

Cardan helped Jude into the car, and then got into the driver's seat. He blew out a big breath, and a wide smile bloomed on his face. He looked at Jude and said, “Let’s go have a baby.” He leaned across the middle and put his hand on Jude’s belly and kissed her lips excitingly. It made Jude smile right back. 

The car ride wasn’t too bad. Even though Jude grunted and cursed, she didn’t complain once. She held onto Cardan’s hand while he drew circles on top of it, asking if she was okay. Which just aggravated her. 

Once arriving at the hospital, the nurses took her back to a room. The room had machines, obviously a hospital bed, a chair for Cardan, and in the corner was a little bed for the baby to be checked out in. It was so surreal to them. 

Cardan helped Jude change into her hospital gown, and helped her lay in the bed. The nurse came and put monitors on her stomach, one looked at the baby’s heartbeat and the other could tell when contractions came and how strong they were. The nurse then started on IV to put her on some fluids. 

Doctor Tatterfell came in to check how far she was dilated. Which was a 5, she couldn’t believe she was already halfway there. Hence, she has been having contractions since this morning so I guess it does make sense. 

But now, at 10pm, the contractions hurt bad. She held Cardan’s hand like it was her last lifeline. And Cardan, the ever encouraging boyfriend, let her, and he massaged her back and whispered sweet nothings about how good she was doing and how strong she is. 

She got into different positions throughout the hours to try and relieve some of the stabbing pain that pursued every 5 minutes. 

After finishing having one, Jude said, “Cardan, next time massage my lower stomach and my lower back at the same time. It might help.” 

So that’s what Cardan did. It seemed to be the best right now to relieve some pain. Soon a nurse came in asking if she wanted an epidural which she immediately said yes. 

They again checked to see how dilated she was, and they told her she was at a seven, and then they went ahead and gave the epidural. 

Soon, Jude was numb from the belly button and down. Cardan held her hand as the needle went into her back. He couldn’t believe how big the needle was though, he was very nervous for her, not that he would tell her that. But she took it like a champ. Cardan let her know that much too. 

Now she was laying back down, getting in a comfortable position on her side. Cardan wiped a cold rag on her forehead, she had sweat quite a bit in the last three hours. 

He laid the rag down on a tray and muttered, “You’re doing so good, baby. I’m so proud of you. Rest now while you can, okay? I’ll be right here if you need me.” He was going to sit in the chair they had provided him. 

Jude spoke quietly, “You rest too.” Jude ran a hand over her stomach. “I have a feeling we won’t be sleeping much tomorrow.” She smiled up at Cardan.

Cardan softly laughed and kissed her lips right before he went down and kissed her belly. 

Soon they both were resting and asleep. Jude got about 2 hours when she started to feel the numbness wear off. She didn’t wake up Cardan, wanting him to get as much needed sleep as he could get. 

Taryn came in while they were still sleeping. Jude wanted someone there that could document this moment, and Taryn said she would happily record and take pictures of this monumental day. 

But soon, the pain increased, which means her groans of pain got louder. Unfortunately, she couldn’t keep it quiet enough, and Cardan heard it. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. 

After the pain subsided a little, she called out, “I feel a lot of pressure, Cardan.” 

His eyebrows shot up, “You feel like you need to push?” 

She nodded her head.

Cardan spoke quickly, “Okay, wait just a second, let me get a nurse.” 

Cardan opened the door, went out the hall a little bit and got a nurse. In no time, Jude’s team of nurses and her doctor came into the room. 

Doctor Tatterfell checked her and said, “Okay Jude, when you feel another contraction go ahead and push.” 

Some nurses held her legs back while Cardan held her hand and let her squeeze it to the point of it feeling like it was breaking. 

After 15 minutes of pushing, Cardan muttered into her ear, “You’re doing so good, Jude. I’m so proud of you. You’re almost done.” Cardan could tell how tired she was. 

She pushed again and panted, “I can’t. I can’t push anymore. It hurts and I’m so tired.” 

Cardan looked past her legs and back at Jude, “Jude, honey, you can do this. She’s almost here. She’s already crowning. We just need a few big pushes, and she’s here. I know it hurts, and you’re tired, but it’s going to be so worth it when this is all done.” Tears started to well up in his eyes. 

Jude put a determined look on her face and breathed in deep, and pushed.

Cardan mumbled to her, holding her hand, “Push, push, push, push. Good job, baby.” 

This happened two more times, and on the third push, Jude felt relief. She then heard her baby girl crying, and her baby was placed on her chest. She gathered her up in her arms, admiring the little body that wailed with life. 

She couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes, couldn’t help the sob that tore from her throat. She heard the nurse ask Cardan “Dad, would like to cut the cord.”

He did, and turned back to his girls. Jude heard a sob to her right, and turned her head to see Cardan with the widest smile on his face, tears falling from his eyes. 

Cardan looked at Jude, kissed her forehead, kissed the baby’s head and said, “She’s so beautiful.” 

Jude sniffed. “She is.” 

They took the baby away to be checked by the nurses and doctors while they cleaned Jude up from the rest of the birthing part. 

Taryn was still there and did her part. She took pictures and recorded like she was supposed to. She cried while she did it. This was an experience she would never forget. 

They weighed the baby and checked her height. She was 7.4 lb and was 19 inches long. Born on May 28, 2020 at 1:09 am. 

Soon the nurse came back over with the baby. “Okay. Here she is.” She gave the baby to Jude. “Do you plan to bottle or breastfeed?” 

“I plan to breastfeed.” 

“Okay then let's see how she does.” 

The nurse helped her get the baby to latch, it took a couple of tries but she did it. After the nurse saw everything was going well, she left the room along with Taryn to give the family some alone time. 

Cardan cupped the baby’s head as she fed from where he stood, “Jude, you baffle me. You brought this sweet baby girl into the world, and you did amazing. You did amazing carrying her for the last 9 months. And now we get a lifetime of happiness together.” He gently grabbed Jude’s chin from where she was looking at the baby so she would look at him. “Jude Duarte, marry me.”

Jude’s eyes widened and she whispered, “What?” 

“You make me the happiest man in the world. I want to live with you forever, I want to raise our children together as husband and wife. I want to attempt to be the man you deserve every single day for you and our family. You bring out the best in me. So will you make me an even more happier man if that’s even possible today and marry me?” 

Jude eyes filled with more tears and she nodded, “Yes, Cardan, yes, of course.” 

They kissed as the baby unlatched herself. Jude broke the kiss and looked down. The baby had gone to sleep.  
She looked at Cardan and smiled, “Okay, dad, are you ready to hold her?”

Cardan nodded enthusiastically and held out his arms. Jude met him halfway and gave him the baby. He sat down in his chair by the bed and gazed adoringly at her. 

And for the hundredth time that day, Cardan cried. He let the tears roll down his face, unashamed. This was the happiness of his little family, his baby girl that had dark brown hair, and looked to be like golden brown eyes from the little bit she did open them, and his fiancé that blessed him with all this joy.

He looked down at his baby and ran a finger down her cheek, and with a thick voice, breathed, “Welcome to the world Liam Rose Greenbriar. I’m your daddy.” 

All Cardan could think of was he was so thankful that Jude gave him one chance.


End file.
